


Telepath? Tell a Lie?

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Don't let the fluff and adorkable moments decive you, Erik has Feelings, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, More characters to come, The serum thing that allowed Charles to walk (I forgot the name)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in London causes biology professor Charles Xavier to make a big choice. One that causes him to give up something he loves.<br/>Erik Lehnsherr is a mechanic in New York, perfectly fine with ignoring humans and being ignored by them. Or was until a human shows up babbling about how amazing his power is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I come up with fics by actually thinking about them, and fitting them to a time line.  
> Other times I start talking about one plot point and go 'Hey what if it mixed with this plot point...'  
> I'll give you three guesses which thought process this story goes under.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!~ XOXO AidaMae

The young blonde that was standing in the entryway of the Xavier’s estate, was laughing and looked like she was close to tears. She ran forward, arms extended and wrapped them around her brother’s neck.

 

“That’s amazing!” she cried, pulling back grinning.

 

“It’s all thanks to Hank.”

 

“Oh please professor,” Another younger gentleman started, smiling bashfully, “It was the least I could do.”

 

The blonde, Raven, turned to Hank grinning. “It’s still amazing,” she pointed out, before her face frowned in concern. “Wait wait, Charles, is it permanent? Or dangerous?”

 

The Brit laughed. “As long as I keep up with my injections, I’ll be able to walk,” he explained before his face turned a bit serious. “There’s only… a few downsides.”

 

“Like?” Raven asked.

 

Charles sighed, and locked onto his gaze of his younger sister. The news made Raven feel a bit woozy. Charles sacrificed the one thing he was proud of to walk. After the shock set in, Raven felt a bit angry.

 

“Raven,” Charles called out softly, but she shook her head.

 

She turned around, and opened the front door. “I just… I need a moment. Coffee tomorrow, I’ll still be there,” she said as she left the house.

 

Hank frowned. “I suppose it could have been worse.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” the professor agreed with a sigh.

 

**…**

 

Charles huffed as his car came to a stop. _I know I should have went to Hank’s last night ,_ he thought with a sigh. He stepped out of his car and looked at his watch. “Crap,” the professor muttered. He was going to be late. On his first day. _Great_. Charles almost pulled out his phone before realizing he left it at home.

 

“Fantastic,” he mused, looking around the empty field area. Squinting he saw something that looked kinda like a mechanic garage. “Convenient, but I’ll take it,” he mumbled as he locked his car and began the small walk.

 

Thankfully the garage door was open. Charles peeked inside and he saw a man, eyes closed, hand traveling through the air. He couldn’t help grinning with what he saw.

 

“That,” he said, causing the taller man to jump and quickly spin around, sending the scrap metal he was move to aim at at Charles. “Is amazing,” he continue, eyes wide in awe.

 

The mutant glared, moving the metal closer. “Who are you?”

 

“Charles Xavier,” he answered, reaching a hand out to touch a piece of the metal. “Your control is amazing. The metal didn’t even waver when I startled you.”

 

“Are you another cop?”

 

Charles shook his head and raised his hands as if to surrender. “Do you see, or I’m guessing in your case, sense a badge?”

 

The taller man studied Charles for a bit. “No,” he admitted, and sent the metal pieces back to a corner. “My name’s Erik Lehnsherr.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Charles said as he noticed a clock. “Do you happen to have a phone I could use? I left mine at home.”

 

Erik was hesitant to answer. “Why are you here?”

 

“Car broke down.”

 

“I am a mechanic, you know. Unless you don’t like mutant services,” he accused, arms crossed and began glaring.

 

Charles blinked. “What? No, that’s not why I need the phone. I’m late to work, and I just need to see if a friend of mine can cover for me.”

 

Erik gave his story some consideration, then nodded and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket handing it to Charles. He gave a nod of thanks, and Erik watched him closely.

 

“Hank?” Charles asked, when someone picked up the phone.

 

“ _Charles? Where are you? Class starts in twenty minutes!"  
_

 

“Yes, I’m aware. I’m at…” Charles trailed off and looked to Erik for help.

 

“Magneto Mechanics,” he replied smiling at the cheesiness.

 

The corner of Charles's mouth twitched upward. “Alteration, how fancy,” he commented.

 

“ _Uh?_ ”

 

“Sorry, I’m at Magneto Mechanics. My car broke down and I left my phone at home.”

 

“ _You’re going to make a great first impression."_

 

Charles rolled his eyes. “Can you cover for my first two blocks, please?”

 

“ _Yes of course. I’ll see you when you get here._ ”

 

“Thank you,” Charles replied as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Erik. “And thank you.”

 

Erik put his phone back in his pocket, and grabbed his tool box. “No problem. So where’s your car?”

 

Charles started walking out of the garage. “About five minutes from here. Walking.”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow, following him. “You managed to see this place from five minutes away?”

 

“Well,” Charles, started looking out across an empty field, and pointed to a small blue point. “The building kinda stands out.”

 

Erik placed his tool box in the back of his car, frowning. He gestured for Charles to get into the passenger side, as he got into the driver’s side. “What’s wrong?” Charles asked.

 

“You were driving _in_ to town?”

 

Charles nodded. “Yes?”

 

Erik, started the car but didn’t move. “Are you sure you aren’t a cop?”

 

“I’m a professor at Columbia University. I promise you, I’m not a cop,” Charles insisted.

 

The metal bender began backing out, and making his way to Charles’s car. “Do you… do you _live_ in that mansion?”

 

Charles began laughed as his thoughts clicked together. “I’ve been on a foreign exchange program for two years. I got back a few days ago. You must have moved here after I left,” he explained then nodded. “But yes, I do.”

 

“Great. A rich human,” Erik muttered and Charles frowned.

 

“Who’s pro-mutant, teaches Biology, specializes in genetics, and helped figured out that the X gene is usually inherited from the father, thank you very much,” Charles retorted, sticking his chin up.

 

Erik looked over to Charles with a raised eyebrow. “Why did a human help in mutant research?”

 

Charles looked down, in thought. “I find it fascinating,” he mumbled as Erik pulled up to Charles’s car.

 

Erik gave a small ‘hmph’ but said nothing more. He stepped out the car, and went to grab his tool box before he began working on the car.

 

Twenty minutes later the car was up and running again.

 

“You are currently my favorite person in the world,” Charles breathed out, grinning. He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket, and looked up to Erik. “Thank you so much,” he said as he pulled out two hundred dollar bills.

 

“You’re kidding right? For a simple fix?” Erik asked, staring at the money with a raised eyebrow.

 

Charles shrugged. “You didn’t have to help,” he said simply, handing the money over. Putting away his wallet, he stepped into his car. “Thank you again Erik, I’ll see you around,” he waved goodbye as he quickly started the car and drove off.

 

Erik stared at the cash in his hand. _Raven is going to love this story_ , he thought to himself before getting his car and driving back to his home and shop.

 

**…**

 

Charles smiled as he waved goodbye to his fifth group of students. He managed to get off with a slight scowl from the principal but other than that he got off scott free. He considered himself lucky and began packing up for the day, thinking about what class to grade first when he got home.

 

“It seems the universe wants you to be forever in my debt,” Hank said in a form of greeting as he entered Charles’s classroom.

 

“Apparently,” he agreed. “And again, thank you so so much.”

 

Hank shook his head. “It’s fine, professor. If anything, this is just thanking you for all the times you helped me.”

 

Charles looked a bit humbled. “I did sort of out you though…”

 

“And I’m glad you did. Now I was wondering if you remembered about coffee with Raven?” Hank asked, looking up at the clock.

 

Charles cringed, and grabbed his bag. “She’s going to kill me,” he muttered, as he began speed walking. “Thank you!” he called as he started bolting down the hall.

 

Hank laughed with a roll of his eyes, and walked off down the opposite way.

 

**…**

“I’m dead. This is it, this is the end,” Charles muttered to himself as he parked his car. He quickly, stepped out and locked the door as he rushed into the old coffee shop he hadn’t been in since he left. Charles opened the door, and began scanning the area for Raven. His eyes met with the barista and he smiled at the friendly face.

 

Said friendly face, which belonged to his friend Alex Summers, shook his head. ‘ _You’re dead,_ ’ he mouth, as he nodded his head to an annoyed looking Raven talking to someone else. Charles winced and quickly walked over there. As Raven opened her mouth to speak her eyes flickered to Charles's and he interrupted them.

 

“I love you, you’re amazing, I’m terrible, I’m sorry,” he began rambling, bowing his head. He looked up again and gave his best smile. “You’re the best and I am really _really_ sorry. Today just isn’t my day.”

 

Raven scowled. “You didn’t even call with a lame excuse.”

 

Charles scratched the back of neck, with a sheepish smile. “I left my phone at home…” he muttered, looking down and met the gaze of the stranger that Raven was talking with. “Oh,” he said looking back up and over to the man. “Erik! Hi again,” he greeted with a smile.

 

“Hi…” Erik said slowly as he looked back over to Raven. “This is the human I was talking about.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Fine, because you have someone to vouch for you and your forgetfulness, you’re off the hook,” she said, now smiling.

 

Charles grinned, and clasped his hands together. “You’re amazing, love,” he said.

 

“I know,” Raven hummed as she scooted over. “Sit,” she commanded and Charles did just that.

 

Erik let out a cough. “So you two know each other how?” Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“This is my bone head of a brother. Didn’t I tell you he was coming back?” Raven asked.

 

Erik blinked. “He’s human,” he pointed out.

 

Charles and Raven exchanged a look. “She’s adopted,” Charles explained, before Raven could open her mouth. “Well more like I took her in. My parents were very… distant. She stumbled into my kitchen one night in the form of my mother and I… well, I knew it wasn’t real my mother and I couldn’t just leave a six year old out in the cold, could I?”

 

Erik listened over the story. “No, I guess not… Wait,” he began, closing his eyes to think before opening them. “Do you live in that house too and _never_ told me?”

 

Raven who was eying Charles, turned her attention back to Erik with a small laugh. “No, no, no. Well yes, but I moved in with Angel after Charles moved for the exchange program.”

 

“Still never told me,” he countered, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Raven shrugged. “Never asked?”

 

Erik rolled his eyes, and Raven took that as she won the ‘argument’. Charles let out a small laugh and looked around the coffee shop. It’s been a while since he’s been here and the last time he was telling Moria about the exchange program. And then they decided to break up because long distances wasn’t his thing.

 

“So,” Raven interjected, propping her head up on hands, and turned to face Charles with interest. “How was mister professor’s first day of work?”

 

Charles grinned. “It went… mostly well. I only got a glare for being late.”

 

Raven laughed. “That principal is going to have a blast with you, brother dear.”’

 

Charles tsked. “You make it sound like I’m a trouble making student.”

 

“Not far from the truth.”

 

“Coming from the girl who would change into teachers and change a lesson plan to much dismay of the students.”

 

“Like you never did anything bad. Like cheating.”

 

“It wasn’t even my test! It was _yours_!”

 

“I got A’s didn’t I?”

 

“ _I_ got you A’s.”

 

Erik couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He’s seen Raven pick on people in all good fun, but rarely did anyone manage to sass her back at this level. It was amusing.

 

Raven sat up a bit straighter. “Have you seen Erik's mutation?” she asked, grinning.

 

Erik and Charles both grinned in slight unison. Although Erik’s was more of a bashful grin, while Charles looked super excited.

 

“Indeed I have. It’s incredible, isn’t it?” Charles asked.

 

Erik shrugged. “I don’t get why you keep saying that. I personally think Raven’s here is much more incredible.”

 

Raven scoffed. “Charles thinks any and all mutations are incredible.”

 

“Because they are!” Charles exclaimed. “You’re shape shifting, his metallokinesis,” Charles looked around and began smiling at the familiar faces. “Alex’s plasma energy, Angel’s wings, Sean’s sonic screams. All of it. Amazing.”

 

Erik frowned a bit. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a human this excited about mutations. Unless you experiment with them?” the hostility clear in his voice.

 

Charles met his gaze, and shook his head. “I would _never_ ,” he said growing quiet. “I just find these gifts… fascinating.”

 

The metal bender looked like he was going to intervene before Raven interrupted him. “Charles! I think, I’ll be coming over to dinner tonight. You can tell me more about England then,” she said as she stood up. “I have a… girl thing with Angel,” she explained and got the attention of said mutant who moved to join her. “See you later boys!”

 

Once Raven left Charles smiled and shook his head. “That girl,” he sighed.

 

“She’s quite a treat,” Erik mumbled. “So,” he said in a louder volume.

 

Charles brought his attention back to Erik with his normal smile. “I’m guessing you’re going to go off to?”

 

Erik shrugged. “You aren’t bad company,” he said and took a sip of his drink before realizing how that might have sound. “I uh, meant… uh.”

 

The professor laughed. “Aren’t you a charmer,” he mused, as Alex showed up.

 

“You made it out alive. You need to teach me those skills,” he joked, and Charles rolled his eyes. Alex placed a cup of tea in front of him. “I thought it might not have been the best idea to give a cup of hot liquid with a pissed off Raven.”

 

“Oh she isn’t _that_ bad Alex,” Charles retorted and the barista just snorted. Charles took a sip and hummed with content. “Almost as good as a London brew.”

 

Alex grinned. “I try. Though I’m surprised you didn’t ask for it earlier…” he trailed off with a look of concern.

 

Charles licked his lips in thought. “Slipped my mind,” he explained and Alex just shrugged, before continuing on with his work.

 

“I’ll be honest,” Erik said as Charles took another sip. “Seeing someone I just met be so popular is very odd. I feel new all over again.”

 

“Oh you should come visit me at the school then,” Charles teased.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow, and mischievous smirk hit his lips. “Is that an offer, Professor Xavier?”

 

Charles tilt his head to side as he place his cup down. He blinked a few times and what he said hit him. He met Erik’s smirk with one of his own. “Well if you play like that you must know I would rather do dinner first,” he replied smoothly.

 

Erik seemed to be caught off guard by the flirt back. “That’s a bit cliche, we did only just meet.”

 

“Well that is why the term ‘one-night stand’ exists,” Charles retorted. Erik looked a bit flushed so Charles continued. “But if wish to do have a proper date, I’ll ask again in… a week. Anyway, I have to go, but I’ll see you again, Mister Lehnsherr,” Charles listed off as he took his cup and gave it Alex on his way out.

 

Charles opened the door to his car, and began his way home. It wasn’t until he pulled up in the drive he registered what he said.

 

_I just told a guy, who is extremely proud of his powers, that I’d_ re ask _him out in a week_ , Charles groaned and ran his hands down his face.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered hurrying to go and call Raven. Dinner needed to happen earlier.

 

**…**

 

Erik stared at the door with his mouth hanging in shock. There was small laugh and Erik brought his attention to Alex who came back over to refill Erik’s coffee. “Did he just said he was going to ‘re-ask’ you out?” he asked, pouring Erik’s new cup.

 

“I believe so,” Erik said slowly, blinking.

 

“Mind if I take a seat?” Alex asked, checking the main counter to see if Sean took his turn at the counter. Erik nodded and Alex placed down the coffee pot. “You meet him today and already got a date.”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Not a date. He said he’d ask. I have to say yes.”

 

Alex laughed. “Oh you’ll say yes.”

 

The metal bender looked amused. “What makes you say that?”

 

Alex smiled. “They always do.”

 

“They?”

 

The blonde youth nodded. “You should’ve seen him in his college years. Him and alcohol made a great combination. A few one night stands. Couple of girlfriends. And who knows about England. Well Raven might.”

 

Erik frowned. “So he’s a player?”

 

“More like just really good with words,” Alex explained. “Of course, the last person he said he’d wait to re-ask was Moria, and they only broke up because of long distance. So take that for what you will,” he continued.

 

The mechanic kept frowning. “Moira MacTaggert?”

 

“What other Moria do you know here?” Alex questioned.

 

“Right…” Erik said slowly sighing. He had another question on his mind, but thought it’d be better left for Raven. “So is this warning or you just want to call it now?” Erik asked with a smirk.

 

Alex laughed and stood up, picking up the coffee pot. “Both,” he replied as he started walking off.

 

Erik hummed in thought. Moria tended to be around the library in her free time. Maybe he would ask about Charles. Erik groaned internally. He wasn’t appalled by Charles in the least bit. He was attractive and charming yes, but also human. Erik hadn’t really been fond of humans since being run out of town by them once. He slowly got up and left a nice tip of eight bucks. He had a bit of money to spare now after all.

 

“What are you getting yourself into Lehnsherr?” he mumbled to himself as he found his way into his car.


	2. Betting on Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes chapter two! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! XOXO AidaMae

Erik woke up late the next morning. Not that he had anywhere to be, but he usually got up at six. Today he woke up at seven. He didn’t do much last night except read a bit and flexed his abilities. It was nice to sleep in every once and a while, he just felt like something was off. Like there was more metal in the air. Then he heard his door bell rang. With a small groan he threw off the covers and slipped on a shirt and some pajama pants.

 

He opened the door to find a grinning Charles Xavier. “Morning!” the shorter man said.

 

“Morning?” Erik replied, yawning and raising his eyebrow. “What are you doing here.”

 

“I thought I’d drop by and say hello,” he answered. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Though it’s a very nice sight.”

 

Erik felt his ears tinge with heat. “It’s fine,” he said, trying to ignore the compliment. He hesitated for a second. “Would you like some coffee?”

 

Charles hummed. “Do you happen to have tea?”

 

“No,” Erik replied flatly. He blamed it on being just woken up.

 

“Then just water is fine,” the shorter brunette said, as Erik stepped aside to let Charles in.

 

Erik moved to the kitchen and began a pot of coffee for himself, and got a cup of ice water for Charles. “Don’t you have school?” Erik asked, once he got himself a cup of his coffee and sat down at his table across from Charles.

 

Charles nodded. “Yes, but my class doesn’t start till ten, so I have time to spare.”

 

“Did you leave early just to say hi?” Erik asked before he could stop himself. It felt a little silly to say out loud.

 

The professor laughed. “No, I was going to go in a bit earlier to make up for yesterday and make it up to Hank. I just figured I’d say hello and good morning. I haven’t actually had neighbors before. Dorms excluded.”

 

Erik stared at Charles for a moment, before a light smile appeared on his face. “Are you always this excitable?”

 

The professor shrugged. “When I’m in a good mood, which happens a lot.”

 

Erik shook his head. Charles was most definitely weird. But Erik didn’t mind so much. Charles was halfway through his water, when he put it down and gave Erik a puzzled look.

 

“They say a picture lasts longer.”

 

Erik fought back another blush. “Sorry, lost in thought.”

 

Charles laughed. “I gathered,” he replied. “What are you thinking of?”

 

“That you may just be the most strangest human… person I’ve ever met,” Erik said, hesitant on correcting himself.

 

Charles grinned, taking another few sips of his drink. “Why thank you,” he said, and checked his watch. “I suppose I should be off, I told Hank I helped him with his papers,” he said as he stood up and finished his water.

 

Erik nodded, and after his sip his coffee stood up to show Charles out. “Thank you for the water,” Charles said as he stepped outside.

 

“You’re welcome,” Erik replied with a grin.

 

Charles looked hesitant on leaving and stopped before entering his car. “If I came back tomorrow would you have tea?”

 

Erik blinked, and a sly smile slipped onto his lips. “I might,” he replied. “I suppose you’ll just have to come and check.”

 

Charles opened his car. “I suppose I might,” he replied and got into his car. With a wave he drove off.

 

Erik stood in the archway of his door, thinking for a moment. Slowly he returned to his warm coffee and finished it off. Then a thought hit him. He didn’t own tea. With a sigh and slight shake of his head he got up and got ready to go get groceries.

 

**…**

 

He got the essentials first, he wasn’t that eager to get tea. That and when Erik was passing the tea aisle he realized he knew _nothing_ about tea.

 

“Really thought this one through, Lehnsherr,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Thought what through?” A friendly voice asked. Erik turned around to see Raven, looking at the tea packets as well. Erik blinked, slightly lost for an answer. “I thought you didn’t drink tea?”

 

Erik shrugged. “I’m… expanding my tastes,” he replied, uncertainty in his voice.

 

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Right,” she replied unconvinced. “You know, Charles’s favorite type of is Earl Grey,” she commented nonchalantly picking up a box of said tea. She handed the tea over to Erik who was hesitant but reached and grabbed it. Or would’ve if Raven didn’t pull the box away.

 

With a grin, she raised her eyebrows. “Are you buying tea for my brother?” she questioned.

 

“Uhm… technically, yes?” Erik answered, rubbing the hand he was going to collect the tea with on the back of his neck. “I mean, not _for_ exactly.”

 

“Then what?”

 

Erik shrugged. “He’d ask if he stopped by tomorrow morning if I would have tea. I told him he’d just have to come and see,” he answered truthfully. Raven was bound to find out sooner or later. And if Charles are Raven are alike in personality, she probably already knows.

 

Raven squinted her eyes, but sighed. “That is buying it _for_ him. At this point, you’re going to ask before the week is up,” she teased handing Erik the box of tea for real.

 

“You don’t think Charles won’t cave first?” Erik asked.

 

The mutant shook her head. “Charles sticks true to his word.”

 

Erik hummed. “I don’t cave easily, you know,” he retorted.

 

“Charles is special,” she countered and started walking off. “But be careful, he has… issues. Just be careful,” she warned and slipped from his sight.

 

Erik frowned in confusion at the warning. Raven was usually blunt. Her being cryptic just meant bad news. Swallowing down any doubts, and putting them on the back of his mind he proceeded to the check out. He didn’t need to worry right now. After all, Charles might not even show up.

 

**…**

 

Grading papers isn’t something he loved to do, but it did help take up time. Charles was on the last few tests of Hank’s engineering class.

 

“I don't understand why you give the students tests so early in the year,” Charles stated mentally calculating a percentage.

 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Your classes may have started yesterday, but mine started two weeks.”

 

Charles looked up from the papers. “Still early,” he commented with an amused smirk.

 

“How did you even survive College?”

 

Charles laughed and got back to work. “My amazing... mental… abli…” he cut himself off, and hummed as he went back to focusing on grading.

 

Hank frowned, and focused his attention onto Charles. “You know… I think you should-”

 

“No,” he said sternly. “The world is better off this way,” he muttered, and finished the stack. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

 

The mutant shrugged. “It’s alright,” he said.

 

The older professor sighed, and a ran hand through his hair. “I have four left,” he commented, as lowered his hands to his legs and started rubbing an old pain.

 

Hank frowned. “That's not… I gave you enough for one a day starting on Sunday. You already used three?”

 

Charles bit his lip. “It got loud,” he whispered. “I… I should be fine, I just wanted to tell you.”

 

The engineer sighed. “Are you sure?”

 

Charles looked hesitant on answering. “It was probably just teaching that weakened it, if that makes sense. I should be fine,” he repeated.

 

“Alright, but if you need to…”

 

“Call you, I know,” Charles replied smiling as he stood up. He picked up the stack of papers and handed them to Hank. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to set up for my class,” he declared as he walked off.

 

On his way back, Charles thought about this morning. _I hope I didn’t come off too strongly ,_ he thought to himself as he opened the door to his classroom.

 

“Professor,” a gruff voice greeted him as Charles looked up, jumping almost.

 

He regain his composure and closed the door. “Logan, you’re back as well I see.”

 

The man named Logan shrugged, taking a cigar out of his mouth, and looking at Charles with a puzzled look. “You seem surprised.”

 

“I didn’t expect to see you in my classroom, or that you got back. And please don’t smoke that in here. You know how I feel about it. How did you even get it in here?” Charles reprimanded as he passed his friend and placed his stuff on his desk.

 

Logan frowned and used the palm of his hand to burn out his smoke before tossing it out the window. “Didn’t expect?” Logan asked, changing the subject. He crossed his arms. “Tel-”

 

“Logan,” Charles interrupted, sending a glare in his direction.

 

Logan stopped, and blinked. “Chuck, what’d you do?”

 

Charles looked down and began taking papers out of his work folder. “I… I got into an accident…” he began slowly. Logan, leaned against on the tables listened to the story keeping his face bare of any emotion.

 

Once Charles when done, and managed to make eye contact once more, he let out a sigh. Logan nodded. “I see,” he muttered, and got up to leave.

 

“Logan?” Charles asked.

 

Logan shrugged. “Do me a favor Charles.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tell me when Chuck comes home,” he stated and left Charles alone to his own thoughts.

 

**…**

 

Class dragged on and despite the smile Charles forced upon himself, couldn’t help but feel worried. He waved as the class left and sighed, checking his phone and saw a text from Raven. Raising an eyebrow, he unlocked his phone and checked the message.

 

**From: Raven 3:20**

 

**I’m having a bet with Angel that Erik is going to cave and ask you out before Monday, so keep doing… whatever the hell it is you're doing.**

 

Charles let out a laugh, and shook his head before replying.

 

**To: Raven 3:32**

 

**First of all, a bet on my love life, really? Second of all, what makes you think he’s going to cave, let alone say yes?**

 

Putting his phone into his pocket, and he packed up and started towards his car, before he got Raven’s reply.

 

**From: Raven 3:33**

 

**Yes, I need the cash. And he was in the grocery store buying tea. He doesn’t drink tea. He bought it for you ;)**

 

Charles couldn’t help but feel a blush rise on his cheeks, and quickly replied a simple ‘He did?’ before putting his phone down as he got into his car and drove home. He was tempted to stop by Erik’s but figured he can wait till morning. Once in the safety of his home he checked his phone to see if Raven replied.

 

**From: Raven 3:35**

 

**Charles, I never lie about potential matches for you. You should know that. You should also know that if Erik finds out about… your accident… he won’t be happy.**

 

Charles’s face fell. He held his phone tightly and slowly typed back.

 

**To: Raven 3:48**

 

**Well then he just won’t find out.**

 

He put his phone on silent and moved into his study. He felt bad once he sat down at his desk. He’s been getting snappy about the whole ordeal.

 

“Maybe it’s a side effect,” he muttered, taking out a book and staring at it. “Or maybe I’m being just mean,” he argued. With a sigh he took out his phone and checked the message from Raven.

 

**From: Raven 3:49**

 

**He’s going to find out Charles… just be careful okay?**

 

**To: Raven 4:10**

 

**I’ll be fine Raven… I just. It’s better, okay?**

 

**From: Raven 4:11**

 

**Okay…**

 

Charles sighed as he locked his phone, and leaned back in his chair. He looked at his book with a sigh. With slight hesitation he got up and moved to a liquor cabinet he had in his office. He got a bottle of scotch and glass and poured himself a cup, setting the supplies on his desk and started reading, letting the booze calm him down.


	3. Help at the Front Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus brings us to the lamely named chapter three. This started out as something fun and relaxed to write... But the more I thought about it, the more plot I came up with. So... I have no idea how long this going to be. So if you stick around, thank you.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! XOXO AidaMae
> 
> (Note: Vielleicht means maybe in German. Liebe means love. At least according to Google translate, which I know isn't reliable.)
> 
> (EDIT:I wanted to give a thanks to foureyes12 for pointing out that 'liebe' is 'love' but not used in the way I did. So thank you to them for the correction from 'libe' to 'liebling'.)

Erik woke up around six the following morning, giving him enough time to at least brush his hair and look slightly more presentable. He made his cup of coffee, and thought if he should make a cup of tea for Charles.

 

“If he comes,” Erik reminded himself. After a few minutes he decided he’d wait. He doesn’t know how to make the drink anyway. He sat down with his coffee and the day’s paper. Flipping through a the pages he saw an article the caught his eye.

 

_**Congress talks about passing the Mutant Registration Act** _

 

Erik glared at the paper and didn’t realize the knife that was aiming at the paper until the doorbell rang and knife dropped. Erik cringed, and quickly got up to put it away before swiftly making it to the door.

 

“Morning,” Erik greeted, trying to keep his blush down.

 

“Morning!” Charles greeted, before raising an eyebrow. “Everything all right? Thought I heard something crash.”

 

Erik laughed. “Oh it was nothing, just accidentally dropped a knife,” he replied, mostly honest.

 

Charles smiled and laughed a bit too. “Smooth one mister Metallokinesis,” he teased as Erik allowed him in.

 

“Oh hush, it was accident, I didn’t even know I was doing it,” he defended moving to the kitchen and ignoring the paper on the table as he pulled out a box. “I hate to be a rude host, but I haven’t the slightest idea on how to make tea.”

 

Charles’s smile grew wider. “It’s alright, I’m impressed you actually bought me a box. Raven told me but still,” he rambled taking the box.

 

Erik coughed as he felt a blush rising. “Uh, Raven told you?”

 

“Oh sorry, it was supposed to be a mystery, wasn't it? If it helps, I was going to come over anyway,” he rambled as he opened the box. “I don’t suppose you have a kettle, so may I use a measuring cup and a mug?”

 

Erik blinked at the rapid fire of conversation. “Uh, yeah,” he said moving to his cabinets and grabbing the materials Charles asked for.

 

“Thank you,” Charles replied and began filling up the cup with water, before putting it in the microwave. He turned to Erik with a smile as the water was heating up. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened that made you subconsciously summon metal?”

 

Erik couldn’t help but smirk. “You make it sound like I’m a wizard.”

 

Charles rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant.”

 

The mutant laughed, before his face turned seriousness and angry. He moved to grab the morning paper and placed it on the table in front of Charles. “ _That,_ ” he hissed.

 

The professor raised an eyebrow and picked up the paper.

 

_**Congress talks about passing the Mutant Registration Act** _

 

_**Senator Robert Kelly decided the registration of mutants by the government is a necessity. Kelly discussed his introduction of the bill with a senatorial colleague.** _

 

Charles felt his stomach drop slightly, and skimmed through the article. Landing his eyes on a statement.

 

**_“If there is a potential that we, and our children, are in danger. We have the right to know,” the senator said,  before re accounting an incident he had in London.  “I was in London, on a political trip. Discussing what other mutants were known in the other countries and if they posed a threat. When this guy came in. I didn’t get a good look at the guy but with just pressing his fingers to his temple he was able to_ read our minds. _I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell don’t feel safe with mind readers out there.”_ **

 

Charles blinked and put the paper down, feeling a bit sick. “Oh…” he replied slowly.

 

“Outrageous. I’m not a fan of telepaths, but I assume if this telepath just waltzed right in he had permission. Otherwise then Kelly wouldn’t remember the scene. If anything he was there for a peace meeting, which was ridiculously stupid. Not to mention, we- mutants, like Raven and myself, shouldn’t have to register under some law. That’s close to imprisonment,” he ranted and Charles bit his tongue. “Sorry, I’m not sure if this makes sense to you. Or uh… relate able,” he mumbled.

 

Charles just offered a sympathetic smile, holding back a wince. “I… it’s alright, I don’t mind lending an ear.”

 

Erik studied Charles over before giving a small smile as the microwave went off. Thankful for the distraction he turned and started making himself his tea. After placing the tea bag into his mug he sat down at the table, trying to avoid looking at the paper.

 

Erik moved the paper into his living room area before sitting down to face Charles.

 

“Okay, I have to ask,” Charles spoke first.

 

“Yes?”

 

A small smirk appeared on his lips. “Why a mechanic shop?”

 

Erik laughed, and all sense of stress seemed to fade out of his system. “It gives me a chance to practice my power and help out the community. And this is spot is nice and out of the way.”

 

Charles nodded. “Why a professor?” Erik asked.

 

“I wanted to teach,” Charles replied. “And I’ve always found biology and genetics genetics interesting, for multiple reasons. So, teaching gives me a chance to see if there are any others like u- uh you, Raven, and Hank.”

 

Erik thought over his answer. “Why are you so interested in mutants?”

 

Charles shook his head. “It’s my turn,” he countered.

 

Erik made a face, but made a gesture to let Charles continue. “When did you discover your abilities?”

 

“When I was younger, I got sick one day and my mother wasn’t home, and the phone was ringing. I didn’t have the energy to get up, but hearing it was worse so I just, willed it to come over, and it did. Mother was scared at first, but then she saw it useful for chores so she ended up being okay with it,” Erik explained with a smile.

 

Charles let out a small laugh, and almost opened his mouth to tell a story, but changed his mind and spoke about something else instead. “That’s one way to find out,” he joked. Erik nodded.

 

“Now my turn again, yes?” Erik asked as Charles nodded. “Why are you so interested into mutants?”

 

“I find the science behind mutations fascinating,” he answered. Erik sensed there was more to the answer, but decided to drop it for now. They didn’t know each other that well after all, no need to press. For now.

 

Charles smiled and hummed in thought. “Why did you move here?”

 

Erik’s demeanor changed and his face looked a bit darker. “I was run out of my hometown. My gifts weren’t appreciated.”

 

The smile the professor wore moments before vanished from his face. “Oh, Erik, that’s awful. That’s… unimaginable.”

 

“I… I like it here though,” he stated, clearly not wanting to talk further about it. “It’s nicer here.”

 

“More accepting,” Charles clarified and Erik nodded in agreement.

 

“Did you always live here before London, or were you born with your accent?” Erik asked, moving the heat off of him.

 

Charles laughed and took a sip of his tea. “Believe it or not, born with it. Parents were from London, but I was born here,” he explained.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “And you never lost the accent?”

 

“Please,” Charles grinned, rolling his eyes. “Why would I lose the key to my perfect charm,” he teased, giving his best flattering smile.

 

The taller mutant snorted. “Oh how silly of me,” Erik retorted.

 

“And you?” Charles asked, sending a playful glare. “You’re accent is German, correct?”

 

Erik nodded in slightly praised. “Good guess, most people just assume English at first listen.”

 

Charles gave a slight gesture to himself. “Erik, I just spent the last two years in England. I’ve heard just about every accent there. The accent is clear as day.”

 

“Cocky much, professor?”

 

Charles laughed and took a sip of his tea. “ _Vielleicht_ ,” the Brit replied with a sly smirk.

 

Erik couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at his lip. He raised an eyebrow in interest. “Charles, did you learn German just to impress me?” Erik asked.

 

Charles scoffed. “Oh new friend, I don’t need to learn German to impress you and we know it,” Charles countered with a wink. “But no, I learned quite a bit in England and in High School.”

 

Erik just rolled his eyes, shrugging off the flirtation. “And I got a show off too, how lucky am I?” Erik asked in fake disappointment.

 

Charles face perked up even more, but his smile turned a bit mischievous and Erik soon realized his mistake.

 

“Sorry,” Charles said before Erik could recover. “Did you just say you ‘ _got_ ’ a show off? As in me? As in you ‘got’ me? Am I yours now? Not that I’m complaining. I just did not take you that kind of guy,” Charles replied, taking a sip of his tea and enjoying the blush that was spreading across Erik’s face.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Erik tried to explaining quickly, trying not to stumble over his words. “I meant, as in, uh…” he stumbled around for words.

  
Charles stood up with his hands placed on the table, and he leaned over. He got close enough that Erik knew if he were to back up, Charles might just lean over even more and fall on him it. “You meant what, mister Lehnsherr?” Charles asked, a few inches away from Erik’s face.

 

“Can’t wait till Monday, mister Xavier?” Erik asked, trying to keep his blush down and change the topic.

 

“First of all,” Charles began, giving a quick lick of his lips and Erik thought for a split second that Raven was right and he was going to cave. “It’s Doctor Xavier. Second of all, you didn’t answer my question. Am I yours? Or are you predicting the future?”

 

Erik swallowed, but still kept his position of being within making out distance of Charles. “I could tell you,” he replied, hoping he doesn’t make a complete fool out of himself. “Or you can just wait and see.”

 

Charles hummed, and batted his eyelashes, before finally pulling back to stand up straight. “Then I guess I’ll wait,” Charles decided as he began walking to the door. “See you around, _liebling_!” he called out as the door closed.

 

Erik blinked before letting out a sigh. His face felt a lot more red than he would have liked. The urge to run and either get that kiss or ask Charles out for tonight was overwhelming. in fact, he barely was able to stop himself until he got to the door.

 

“Lehnsherr,” he scolded himself and clenched his hand into a fist. “Be rational, you dunce. Just, go enjoy your day,” he told himself as he moved back to clean up his table. _And try to ignore those ridiculously stupidly blue eyes. Fuck._ He sighed, cleaning the dishes thinking of the prior event. And he has to know German, he grumbled in thought, and deciding what to do today.

 

“Moira,” he said out loud. “Might as well get that done and over with.”

 

**…**

 

Charles was sitting in front of the school in his car. He had an hour and a half left before he had to be in his classroom. Instead of setting up early, however, he was still in his car, repetitively hitting his face on his steering wheel.

 

_Idiot. Why. What. Did. Posses. You. To. Do. That. Charles. You. Idiot. Why. Why. Why._ Each word resulted him in slamming his head onto the wheel.

 

There a knock at his window that caused him to jump, and taking a breath before looking to the left. He blinked in surprise before rolling down the window.

 

“Oh Raven!” he exclaimed, fighting back a blush with a smile. “What are you doing down at the school?”

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “I help Hank’s Wednesday’s and Friday’s remember? For him helping with the house.”

 

Charles winced. He knew he was forgetting something. “Right, right, of course.”

 

“What’s wrong you? You looked like you just suffered from making a fool out of yourself. And why are you here so early, I thought you liked, hate mornings?” She listed off question and Charles couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Uh, long story?” Charles answered weakly with a sheepish smile. “Come on, I’ll tell you on the way to Hank’s room.”

 

Raven grinned. “Story time in person, it must be really good,” she teased and Charles sighed.

 

Charles gave a quick summary to the best of his ability, though failing to mention about the paper. He’d bring it up sometime… maybe.

 

“Oh my god Charles, why didn’t you kiss him!?” Raven asked, looking at her adoptive brother like he was crazy.

 

“I have the one week rule,” Charles interjected, with a pouted look as the reached Hank’s lab.

 

Raven scoffed and Hank turned around with a confused frown. “One week rule? Charles that’s something you made up for Moira because she turned you down.”

 

“And Amelia, and Gabrielle!” Charles countered. “And with those ones they worked out. So that’s why I didn’t kiss him.”

 

Hank opened his mouth to speak but Raven held her hand up. “Who are Amelia and Gabrielle?”

 

“Uh… girlfriends from London. Amelia last the last five and half months, and Gabrielle was the last three months of the first year,” Charles explained quickly.

 

Raven groaned. “So what, you expect this to go on for a long time? Are you an idiot!” she accused, huffing.

 

Charles sighed, and shrugged. “I… Maybe? I- Wait, since were you not happy about me actually trying to make something more than a one time fling?”

 

The mutant glared her eyes flashing yellow before settling back to their light shade of blue. “You didn’t _hide_ or _lie_ then,” she hissed and turned around to stomp off.

 

Charles let out a sigh and winced. He ran his hands down his face before turning to Hank. “So I guess I’ll be helping you this morning,” he greeted, looking a little sheepish.

 

Hank nodded. “Guess so,” he agreed. “Want to… talk about that?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“What about the paper from this morning?”

 

Charles froze, only moving his eyes when Hank tossed the paper to the table he was by. “On second thought, I’ll go get Raven and she can help you while I storm off,” he decided and would have opened the door to leave, if Hank hadn’t gotten to the door first.

 

“Please Hank… later? I need to go and-”

 

“Charles, we need to talk about what went down in London. You have told _no one_ not even Raven. In fact, it wasn’t until you got home you mentioned to her about the wheelchair. So what _happened_?”

 

The professor sighed, and sat down. “It was supposed to be a simple talk…”

 

**…**

 

Erik was nervous as he opened the door to the library. Moira was a sweet girl and actually, despite being human, wasn’t the bad to be around. Like Charles she likes mutants, but only to the point as to where to protect them. Which made her ‘okay’ in Erik’s book.

 

Erik walked forward a bit and saw the girl reading at the check out counter.

 

“I’m beginning to think you work here to read without worry about the pains of being overdue,” Erik joked as Moira smiled. He was quiet as she kept reading before looking up.

 

“Well, you would know. Coming in here without your overdue book,” she chided.

 

Erik laughed. “Oh, right. Actually, I didn’t come here for books…”

 

Moira raised an eyebrow. “Is everything alright?”

 

The mutant nodded, and looked around. “Uhm, I know I have no room for asking but…” he thought for a second. “Look, I’m not sure why I’m here exactly. Alex told me you and Charles had a pretty seri-”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” she interrupted. “Are you coming to ask me for advice on _Charles Xavier_?” she asked, bemused at Erik’s nervousness.

 

Erik nodded reluctantly. “You know me Moira. I don’t do this kind of thing. But…”

 

“You just can’t figure him out, can you? Which makes him more interesting. And you have an advantage that I didn’t have,” she mused before shaking her head. “Anyway, what do you want to know?”

 

Erik blinked and took a moment to think of how to proceed. “I guess… does he normally come on very strong and yet also not so strong? If that made any sense at all.”

 

The brunette laughed and nodded. “Surprisingly yes. Charles knows how to play his cards. But, if you really really want to see him be unprepared, either get him when he just woke up or drunk,” she suggested. “Getting him drunk could lead to the catching him early in the morning option though.”

 

Erik almost choked on air and started blushing. “I… Uh, right… okay,” Erik managed to spit out. He really didn’t need those images. “So,” he began clearing his throat. “Alex called him a flirt but he said the only other person he decided to wait a week before asking out again was you.”

 

Moira titled her head in interest. “You turned him down too?”

 

Erik shrugged. “I didn’t think he was serious so I made a remark about how we barely knew each other and then he said he’d ask again in a week.”

 

Moira gave a short nod. “Ah. Yeah. Charles doesn’t lie,” Moira explained.

 

“I learned that out,” Erik retorted, before looking hesitant. “If you don’t mind me asking… Why did you two break up? I mean Alex said it was due to long distance, but was that the only reason?”

 

The human pressed her lips together. “That was part of it, but…” she swallowed. “Charles is going have to tell you, I’m sorry.”

 

Erik nodded. “Quite alright. Thank you again Moira, and I’ll be in soon with my book!” he called as he started towards the front door.

 

“Oh surely!” she called back as Erik opened the door and left the library.

 

He may not have gotten a straight answer, but he did at least have some help. Erik walked over to his car, and stood in the driver seat. A drunk Charles does seem interesting and tempting, but it might just be safer to come visit him early one morning. Like tomorrow.

 

As Erik started driving back home he made a decision. He would visit Charles Xavier, early in the morning, and see just what his deal with mutants his. And if he likes the answer, then maybe he’ll cave. _Yeah right_. He snorted at the thought, before remembering this morning and took back that the comment.

 

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day ._


	4. Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter four!  
> And fight scenes! And information-ish! And a very fun accent to write!  
> With that, enjoy!! XOXO AidaMae

Charles closed his front door with a sigh. School was long and painful and the professor wanted nothing more than to just take a break and have some Xavier time. Charles moved to place his stuff in his room on the top floor, (and it’s times like these he wonder why the hell he doesn’t just sleep on the main floor) before walking back down to the kitchen.

 

“Bloody maze,” he muttered after he took two wrongs turns before he made it to the kitchen. He pulled out a container of pasta from the other night. Putting some on a plate he heated it up the microwave before getting himself a glass of water.

 

He checked the time. _9:45pm._

 

He groaned slightly. Wondering why he even decided to stay late at work tonight. Charles winced at the loud beeping of the microwave. He stopped the timer and pulled out plate out, placing it on the counter letting it cool down before eating.

 

Once we has done and washed the dishes he made it back up to his room. Turning off the main light in favor of his bedside lamp he sat in the bed with a book. Taking a small breather before heading off to bed.

 

Three hours later, Charles ended up falling asleep. Glasses still on, and his book still open laying on his chest. Charles's doorbell rang and said male jumped, and almost dropped his book. Taking a few seconds, his mind caught up with what happened. Climbing out of his bed, he noticed the time. _1:23am._

 

Wondering who in their right mind would be awake at this time of night he walked  quickly downstairs (Which the doorbell rang twice between then). He opened the door, and blinked a few times to get a good look at the two figures in the dark.

 

“Alex?” Charles asked, as he stepped aside and Alex Summers walked in with an older looking male. “Scott?” He asked as he saw the older Summers boy a bit closer. His eyes were closed and he had his hand covering them too, just in case.

 

They both looked pale, but Scott also looked jumpy. “What happened? Scott where are your glasses?” Charles asked.

 

Alex took over and Scott looked to wired to speak. “I’m not sure. I was sleeping one moment when my phone rang, and Scott was…” he took a breath and tried to talk again. “He was walking when a group of… thugs?” Alex asked, a little unsure.

 

Scott nodded, and Charles guided the two boys to an extra storage room he had on the ground floor.

 

“Thugs, right. And they took his glasses and despite his best efforts, they got his eyes opens. And it wasn’t his fault-”

 

“Alex,” Scott interjected and his younger brother went quiet. “I tried Charles, I did. But I wasn’t strong enough…”

 

Charles, who was rummaging through a box, stopped to look up at Scott. “Not strong enough? You live five hours away. You clearly have been in a fight, and ran quite a bit,” Charles pointed out now taking in the bruises. “Not to mention, you haven’t opened your eyes since, right?”

 

Scott nodded. “I hit a kid, Charles.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” the Brit repeated as he pulled out a pair of red tinted sunglasses. “I knew I had an extra pair somewhere,” Charles announced as he handed the eye wear to Scott.

 

Scott couldn’t help a smile and put them on. “Thank you, Professor.”

 

Charles smiled. “Anything dear friend. Now Alex, can you call Hank? I think he’s still up and I really rather not wake up Moira right now.”

 

The younger Summers brother nodded and stepped out of the room.

 

“Are you alright?” Charles asked, now that they were given the privacy.

 

Scott laughed. “Isn’t my brain telling you that answer?”

 

Charles looked a little guilty and sheepish. “I… I wouldn’t know,” he answered.

 

Scott’s weak smile turned into a frown. “You… Charles?”

 

He shook his head. “Look, it’s a long story, that I need to come forward with it and not everyone knows the details. Simply, I no longer have use of my ability. Alex knows, and so does the rest of Mutants plus Moira, but that’s all they know. With Raven, Logan, and Hank being the exception.”

 

“So what’s the rest of the story?” Scott asked, turning to see if Alex was still on the phone.

 

Charles shook his head. “I’ll tell you after we sort you two out, alright?”

 

Scott sighed. “Does this have to do with the telepath in London?”

 

Charles winced, as Alex came back into the room. Scott gave him a ‘I’ll tell you later’ look.

 

“He’ll be here in about twenty minutes,” Alex answered, before looking hesitant. “Professor… do you think… I mean it’s late and I already woke Sean and Darwin up once and-”

 

Charles laughed, and interrupted the younger man’s ramblings. “Yes Alex, you both can stay here for night. You know you don’t have to ask.”

 

Alex nodded. “I know, it’s just… been awhile.”

 

Charles nodded. “Would you two like a cup of tea? Or something else?”

 

“Coffee,” both Summers brother said in unison, earning a small laugh from Charles.

 

“Right this way then,” Charles spoke as he ushered them from the extra room to the kitchen.

 

The trio sat around talking. They kept the topics light and soon Hank was ringing the doorbell around 1:50am. Charles opened the door and greeted the slightly sleepy scientist.

 

“Thank you so much coming on short notice,” Charles thanked as he let Hank in.

 

“Scott’s my friend too Charles,” Hank reminded him as the professor led the two into the kitchen.  

 

Charles nodded. “I know,” he commented.

 

Scott smiled. “Hank,” he greeted moving to give his friend a hug.

 

“Scott,” Hank greeted, hugging back.

 

Scott and Hank walked over to where Charles deemed an ‘infirmary room’ (“Charles, just because it has a sink and a bed in the same room doesn’t make an infirmary room,” Hank pointed out but Charles shrugged). Alex and Charles were waiting on the outside, as Charles was trying to get more information on what happened.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Hank and Scott emerged from the room. Scott was looking slightly more relaxed and now with a few bandages.

 

“Now, the pain killers should kick in soon…” Hank trailed off watching Scott who nodded.

 

“And once I feel drowsy I should sleep, right?”  Scott asked.

 

Hank gave a short nod, but before he could continue talking the doorbell rang. The group all looked at each other in confusion before Charles moved to answer the door.

 

_Okay…_ now _who would be here at two in the morning_ , he asked himself as he moved to open the door.

 

“Logan?” Charles asked as an odd sense of déjà vu washed over him. Logan, who looked a bit ticked (but then again, when doesn’t he) and slightly beaten up, was carrying a girl. She looked to be in about early teens, fifteen at the oldest. “Come in, come in,” he said quickly, moving to let the mutant in.

 

Logan stepped inside, and the dry blood around his face was more obvious in the light. Charles kept a wince at bay when he saw Hank, Alex, and Scott enter in the main loft.

 

“McCoy,” Logan spoke, and Hank moved forward. Logan set the girl on a chair in the main living area as she started waking up.

 

“Mister Logan?” she asked, her southern accent heavy as she seemed to be a bit drowsy.

 

Logan, in one of his rare moments, softened his features and smiled. “It’s alright Rogue, you’re safe here.”

 

The girl, Rogue, nodded, and gave a yawn as she sat up in the chair. “Who are ya friends?”

 

Logan looked to Charles who took that as his cue to take over. “My name is Charles Xavier. This is Hank McCoy,” he gestured to the man stepping forward. “He’s doctor, is it okay if he makes sure you aren’t hurt Miss…”

 

“Anna Marie…” she mumbled. “But please call me Rogue. Ah prefer it, Mister Xavier.”

 

Charles nodded. “Miss Rogue. And the taller gentleman over there is Scott Summers, and the shorter one is his younger brother Alex Summers.”

 

Rogue nodded and when Hank reached out to touch she violently jerked back with a scream. “No!”

 

Hank held his hands up and backed up.

 

“Rogue?” Charles asked calmly

 

“Ah can’t… Ah can’t touch…” Rogue blinked back tears, and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

Charles nodded. “Wait right here, okay?” he asked and stood up, breaking off into a run up the stairs to go enter Raven’s old room. Ten minutes later, after Rogue calmed herself down (with help from Logan oddly enough), Charles returned with a long pair of yellow gloves.

 

The professor handed them over with a smile. “These were my sisters, they should work for now until we can work something out.”

 

Rogue nodded and slipped them on, giving a small smile. “Ah I like ‘em.”

 

Charles laughed. “Thank you. I picked them out for her and all she told me was that I had no fashion sense.”

 

“Well Ah think they’re okay,” Rogue said wringing her hands together.

 

Charles smiled. “Can Hank try again Rogue. We have to make sure you’re okay.”

 

Rogue nodded, and Hank guided her back to the infirmary he was in moments before, leaving Alex, Scott, Logan, and Charles in the main room to talk.

 

“Would you like to explain what happened?” Charles asked, once Hank and Rogue were out of a ear shot.

 

“I was over in Brooklyn, wanderin’ around when I hear Rouge there screamin’ at the these thugs to back away. I go and check they try to grab her when she just reached out and grabbed one of their arms and he fell to the floor. And just like that,” he gave a snap of his fingers for emphasis, “she knew how to fight like a thug. But the kid… don’t think he’ll be wakin’ up soon. So I stepped in and they turned on me, yelling about us being freaks. And… now we’re here.”

 

Charles nodded, and looked down the hall. “This isn’t something she could control, I don’t think. She may be force to be unable to have human contact for… potentially the rest of her life,” he looked back to Logan. “What of her family?”

 

Logan shrugged. “Said she had none, so I took her here. I figured you hadn’t changed that much,” Logan accused, sending a glare in Charles’s direction.

 

“Of course not,” Charles responded, keeping his gaze. “You can stay too. Should, in fact, until she gets used to being here. She seems to trust you,” Charles explained.

 

Logan shrugged. “Alright. I’ll stay for Rogue.”

 

Charles nodded. “All I asked.”

 

Logan looked to the two Summers. “Summers. Alex,” he greeted as Rouge and Hank came back.

 

“She seems physically fine, a little bruised but she’ll be fine,” Hank spoke, sensing the tension in the room.

 

Charles nodded and let his indifference face turn into a warm smile one.

 

Rouge looked a little uncomfortable. “Logan says you’d let me stay here.”

 

“Logan’s correct,” Charles nodded. “Long as you need too.”

 

She grinned, and gave another yawn.

 

“Rooms are on the second floor, you can take anyone that doesn’t have boxes, just let me know in the morning,” Charles explained and Rouge nodded as she went up the stairs before pausing.

 

“Thank you Mister Xavier,” she said.

 

“Please, call me Charles or Professor. Most everyone does,” Charles offered. Rouge nodded once more before disappearing for the night.

 

Charles looked to everyone else. “And the rest of you going to get some sleep too?”

 

Scott spoke first. “I’d rather know what happened in London.”

 

“Full story,” Logan chimed in, one of his few times agreeing with Scott.

 

Charles winced, and Alex frowned. “What are they talking about?”

 

“Might as well tell them Charles, it’s better than leading to assumptions,” Hank added and Charles sighed.

 

He started to the kitchen. “Come along then, perhaps over drinks, yes?”

 

Everyone nodded, and followed Xavier into the kitchen.

 

The professor began boiling a kettle of tea for himself, grabbed Logan a beer, and made Hank, Alex, and Scott cups of coffee.

 

“It’s a long story… But it started when I met this guy. Remy LeBeau. And the cheating bastard played me like one his cards…”

 

**…**

 

It was a little after six when Erik, already having a second thoughts, drove up the driveway to Charles's ‘house’. Though to Erik, castle seemed like a better word. He’s seen glimpses of it on his runs but up close? It was impressive. Although, the three cars and motorcycle also in the driveway concerned him.

 

_Did Charles have guests? Or is he really that rich?_ Seeing as it was only 6:10 in the morning, he decided on the latter. Taking a deep breath, he turned off his car and walked to front door. Pushing down his nerves as he rang the doorbell.

 

A few painful minutes later, and to his shock, a teenager opened the door.

 

“Howdy mister,” she greeted, with a smile. “Are you here to see the Professor?” she asked.

 

Erik was slightly caught off guard, but managed to nod. “Uh, yeah… If he isn’t busy… Sorry but who are you?”

 

The girl grinned. “Ah’m Rogue, pleasure to meet ‘cha. Come in,” she said and moved to let Erik in. He took notice of the obnoxiously yellow gloves, but didn’t comment. _Neat freak maybe_ , he thought as the girl named Rogue closed the door.

 

“Everyone’s in the kitchen,” she explained as she started walking.

 

“Everyone?” Erik asked, suddenly very confused.

 

Rogue nodded, but said no more as the two entered the kitchen. Charles was in the main kitchen part focusing on cooking. With Raven sitting on the counter pointing things out to him. Alex and Hank were in the dining area, watching with interest as Logan (A mutant Erik met a few times) seemed to be arguing with a guy in sunglasses. The sight was strange indeed.

 

The girl named Rogue moved to take a seat near Logan, as Erik sort of just stood in astonishment.

 

“Oh really Logan? You’re going to play that game?” The man in sunglasses asked.

 

Logan shrugged. “I don’t know Summers, can you keep up?”

 

_Summers?_ Erik thought. _As in… related to Alex?_ He took note that two had similarities.

 

“Oh Rogue,” Charles spoke up over the fighting and the bickering grew quiet. “Who was at the door?”

 

Rogue pointed the Erik still at the door. “He was Professor.”

 

Charles turned his head and smiled. “Oh Erik! Morning,” he greeted going back to work. Would you like something too?” he asked, placing eggs onto a plate and handing it to Raven who gave it to Alex. Erik shook his head, and moved to stand in the kitchen by Charles, a bit upset that his plan failed.

 

“Finally,” Alex commented and started eating only to be given a hit on the back of his head by the man in the sun glasses.

 

_Brothers would make sense_ , Erik mused.

 

“Alex,” he scolded.

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Thanks you guys,” he muttered and Charles laughed.

 

“It’s not a problem,” he commented as Raven said, “You’re welcome.”

 

Logan, taking his glare away from Scott looked over to Erik with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here Lehnsherr?”

 

Erik seemed to be taken off guard. “I thought I would change things up a bit today,” he answered quickly to recover from his stalling. “Visit Charles instead of him visiting me. I feel like I should ask you, all of you, the same question.”

 

Everyone looked around, mostly looking to Charles for an answer. “Well Logan came in this morning with Rogue, and before that Alex showed up with his brother, Scott. I called Hank to check for injuries when Alex and Scott showed, and then called Raven this morning to help out,” Charles answered focusing on his cooking and made another two plates of eggs. “For Scott and Hank,” he told Raven who moved to deliver the plates.

 

Erik took in the story and spoke before he could stop himself. “Are they all mutants?”

 

Charles looked at everyone at the table. Erik knew about Hank, Alex, and Raven and had suspicions on Logan, but everyone else…

  
Scott nodded first with Rogue looking a little hesitant, but nodded after. Logan just shrugged, but Erik marked it down that he did.

 

“And you’re housing them?” Erik asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

 

“Well duh, Chuck isn’t some heartless bastard,” Logan grunted and Charles tried to hide a smile.

 

“Logan,” he scolded and Logan kept quiet but focused a glare to Erik. Finishing the last two plates of eggs for Logan and Rogue, Charles went to wash his hands.

 

Erik pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry. I just never seen mutants put so much trust into a human before,” he stated, as if something was off about the situation.

 

Everyone exchanged looks that Erik couldn’t quite read.

 

“Well,” Rogue spoke up. “Ah for one am glad someone like the Professor is out there. He gave Scott those glasses. Me these gloves and both- all of us a place to sleep. Hospitality like that is a rare to come by for people like us.”

 

The metal bender went quiet. The girl had a point. “I… Yes that’s true,” he agreed and Rogue smile and so did Charles.

 

They group finished their meal with only small talk as Charles made himself a cup of tea.

 

“Professor?” Hank asked, bringing his plate to the sink and began to wash them. “Are you going to call in sick today?”

 

Charles looked confused before he winced. “Oh bl-” he bit his lip to keep from swearing and Erik smirked. He looked over to Rogue who was talking to Raven and laughing. “Logan,” he called moving his attention to the gruff looking mutant,

 

“I’ll still be here,” he replied without needing Charles to explain.

 

“Thank you,” he replied turning his attention back to Hank. “Guess not,” he answered with a smile. He checked the time. He still had four hours until he needed to leave. Erik turned to look around at everyone.

 

“So what can you three do?” Erik asked, causing Logan, Scott, and Rogue to look at him with interest.

 

Raven smiled. “Oh oh oh! They can show you! Charles we can use the room!” she exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

 

“Room?” Erik asked and Charles thought for a moment.

 

“Alright, alright, only if everyone agrees,” he stated looking to everyone who nodded, except Rogue who looked unsure. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he told her and Rogue smiled again.

 

“Awesome! Come on,” Raven grabbed at Erik’s wrist. “You’ll _love_ it!”

 

Erik blinked in confusion, looking to Charles for guidance who just laughed and followed with everyone else.

 

**…**

 

Raven stopped in front of an elevator, pressing the button, and everyone got in. She pressed the down button and Erik opened his mouth in awe.

 

“Four stories?” He asked in shock and Charles looked a bit sheepish.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Charles answered and Raven just rolled her eyes as the doors opened.

 

She pulled Erik by the wrist again, as if he was going to try and run. She stopped in front of one of many metal doors. Erik felt the presence of every metal panel and he’d be lying if he didn’t find a sense of peace.

 

Raven opened the door and the group entered into a simple room. It was pretty much empty except for a control panel and glass above them and another door on the other side.

 

“Who wants to go first?” Charles asked.

 

Raven volunteered. “Teach by example, right?” and Charles nodded in response.

 

“Alright, up we go,” he instructed, leading them to the door on the opposite end. They went up the stairs and stopped when they were in the control room. “Raven, are you ready?”

 

She nodded, and Charles moved to type in some code and soon three robots showed up.

 

“That’s impressive,” Erik commented, looking impressed.

 

Hank grinned. “Thank you. Charles helped.”

 

“But it was mostly Hank,” Charles finished.

 

Erik refocused his attention back to Raven, who was now in a different form. She was blue and seemed to have scales. Her hair was red and her eyes were yellow. Almost like a lizard. Erik didn’t believe he’s seen her like that before. It was a breathtaking sight.

 

“That’s her true look,” Charles whispered as she ran and flipped over a robot, using it’s shoulders as support to flip her body over, before swinging a leg around and kicked it’s head off. “And she’s quite a fighter.”

 

It took another six minutes but Raven easily took down the other two robots plus the extra two Charles sent in by surprise. Once she was done she came up to the control panel, back to her blonde hair and blue eyed skin.

 

“That was incredible,” Erik praised and she grinned. “And you looked beautiful in that natural form of yours.”

 

Raven kept her grin, despite how slightly out of breath she was, and even Charles couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Next?” Charles asked and Scott stepped forward. “Excellent,” he stated and moved to a cabinet in the room, pulling out a visor and Scott smirked.

 

“You kept that old thing?”

 

“It works, does it not?” Charles asked handing it to Scott. He took off his sunglasses and Erik noted he kept his eyes close and he slipped on the visor. Without a further word he went downstairs and stood in the middle, giving a thumbs up. Charles typed in more instructions and this time, flying discs appeared, flying around the room.

 

Scott smiled and looked around. He moved a finger to what Erik barely saw a button before Scott pressed it, sending a ray of plasma at a disk, incinerating it before he released the button and ray was gone. The disks soon began firing at him but Scott dodge with ease and blasted them back.

 

Charles, now a little closer to Erik (not that he was complaining) started whispering again. “Like Alex, Scott has the plasma blast gene too, but due to an… incident when he was younger he exerts the power through his eyes. Optic blasts as we’ve taken to to calling it.”

 

“You know a lot about these kids,” Erik mused, and Charles shrugged.

 

“I was here when they needed me. Scott moved out of town after a fight with Logan,” he explained. Ten disks later and Scott was back up in the control room. Charles spoke up. “Excellent Scott, but your reaction time was a little slow.”

 

Scott nodded and took the criticism in stride.

 

Logan stepped forward next. “Raise the difficulty on the bots,” Logan instructed as he went downstairs. Charles let out a sigh but did as he was told. Five robots stood around Logan, who sheathed out claws and it was then that Erik could feel the metal resonating off of him. Erik was about to ask something but Logan getting hit by a laser blast in his stomach causing him to be quiet and ready to move and help. Only to be in shock when  no one else move.

 

In fact Charles was frowning. _How could he just stare ?_ he asked himself about to move when Charles spoke.

 

“Focus Logan, don’t rely on your eyes too much,” Charles said, speaking into a microphone as Logan got up and began fighting again. Erik blinked in shocked. “Healing factor. A strong one at that,” he explained. “And before you ask, his bones are made of adamantium, completely metal.”

 

Logan did much better after Charles gave him the advice. He came back up and Erik could only just give a praising nod. It may not be the most amazing mutation compared to Raven’s or Scott’s, but it was still impressive. Especially that healing factor.

 

Rogue began fidgeting, and Charles raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Do ya’ think Ah could try professor?”

 

Charles thought this over. “I… I would love to see the extent of your power Rogue, but… How much control do you have over it?” Charles asked, ignoring Erik’s confused face.

 

“Ah can… Ah’m not sure… Ah think, maybe, if Ah focus Ah can just knock some unconscious for a few,” she answered, looking down at her gloves.

 

Charles nodded, and looked around, and wasn’t completely shocked when Logan stepped forward. “Healing factor should help, right?”

 

“I suppose…” Charles answered slowly.

 

Rogue looked to Logan and the rest of the room waited with quiet breaths. “You sure?”

 

“Eh, a nap wouldn’t hurt me much.”

 

Rogue couldn’t help the smile on her lips. She took off a glove and carefully, and lightly placed a hand on Logan’s cheek. It was slightly worrisome to see Logan’s life be physically drained into Rogue’s hand, but as quickly as she touched him she pulled away. Logan stumbled for a moment, and slumped against the bodies of Hank and Scott, but managed to stay awake.

 

“Ah did it!” Rogue exclaimed with a smile and Charles grinned. She extended her hand a winced as the same claws that Logan has came out from between her knuckles. “Ouch,” she muttered, retracting them back.

 

“Careful,” Logan breathed. “They’re sharp.”

 

Rogue laughed and so did everyone else, but mostly as a n excuse to release their nerves.

 

“So power absorption is your mutation?” Erik asked and Rogue nodded.

 

Charles was beaming. “It’s quite a groovy mutation, don’t you think?” he asked, and everyone turned to stare at his words choice. Except for Raven who groaned. “What?” Charles asked, suddenly confused.

 

“Groovy mutation?” Erik asked and Charles cringed.

 

“Ah, haha, bad habitat,” Charles answered, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow but Raven interrupted. “From his drunk flirting days,” she supplied and Charles blushed.

 

“It was only a few times,” Charles said in defense to which Raven snorted.

 

“We made a bet where every time he said it I’d get a dollar after his third time. I earned twenty four bucks,” Raven reported proudly. Charles groaned and checked that time.

 

About an hour passed.

 

Charles managed to smile at that. “Would you look at that. Hank and I must be on our way. You all are welcome to continue practicing in the danger room. Logan, Scott, and Raven are in charge. See you guys around!” Charles said as he walked at a quicken pace out of the control room. Hank followed after and the rest of the group were left to share a few laughs about Charles's horrendous flirting.

 

“Hey Mister Lehnsherr?” Rogue asked when the laughter died down.

 

“Yes?” Erik asked, raising eyebrow.

 

“What’s _your_ mutation?”

  
Erik grinned and looked to Raven who began setting up Erik’s test. Which he executed perfectly. The robots were made of metal after all.


	5. Pawn to G3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT PLOT PLOT  
> And tension and fluff  
> That being said, enjoy!!~ XOXO AidaMae

Erik, with Raven’s permission, was sitting in Charles’s office. Erik listed off five facts about Charles once he entered the room. One, Charles may look prim and proper but in truth, he was extremely messy. Papers were everywhere and despite the three shelves _filled_ with books, there were still some laying around. Two, Charles really loved to read. Three, Charles had fine tastes when it came to drinks. There were two liquor cabinets with expensive _and_ imported drinks. Four, Charles liked chess. According to what looked like a hand crafted chess set. Five, Charles must come from royalty to be this rich.

 

_Okay,_ Erik thought with a slight smile as he moved to the computer near the window, _maybe not royalty, but something close to that._

 

Turning on the computer he opened up the web and signed into his e-mail account. He smiled as he saw he had a message from an old friend.

 

**From: Frost, Emma <whitequeen@genosha.gov> **

**Subject: Still interested?**

 

**Lehnsherr,**

 

**I know it’s been a while since we brought up the topic of Genosha, but after recent events it seems appropriate. After a conversation with some officials (I would share the specifics but you know I can’t) it has been brought to my attention that I need a second in command. An equal to help govern things here at Genosha.**

 

**If you are still interested in moving here, the position is yours. Of course, we would need to meet ahead of time to sort out details and for legal purposes.**

 

**And it would be a great chance to meet in person. I only see this as a win-win.**

 

**-Emma**

 

Erik couldn’t help the grin that split onto his face. He re-read the e-mail at least three more times. He couldn’t believe it. He had an option to not only to _go_ and possibly _live_ in Genosha, but he might even be an official and help his kind.

 

After recovering from the shock he began typing as fast he could without trying to sound too eager.

 

**To: Frost, Emma <whitequeen@genosha.gov> **

**Subject: RE: Still interested?**

 

**Frost,**

 

**I would absolutely love to meet up and work out details. I’m quite surprised to be honest, for I’m sure there are more qualified people for the job.**

 

**I am free anytime next week if there’s a time and place we can find to meet.**

 

**-Erik**

 

Erik looked over the e-mail twice before hitting the ‘send’ button. He looked around Charles’s office, eyes landing on a folder sitting under a stack of tests. He managed to read the beginning half of the title. ‘Gen-’. Curiosity taking over, he moved the tests aside and picked up the folder.

 

“Genetic Mutation. Charles F. Xavier,” Erik read out loud. He flipped on the folder to see laminated papers inside. It was a thesis. “On mutations?” He wondered. He started skimming over it. At first it was more or less about the basic of mutations. Why hair is different, eyes, skin, etc. Then it went into details about rare genetic mutations. Heterochromia iridum, vitiligo, and sorts like that. What stood out the most to Erik was the ‘possibility’ of mutations that can be classified as ‘powers’.

 

_His big thesis. Clearly one he’s proud of by the looks of it. Is on mutants?_ Erik thought. The way Charles described the extent of mutations, made them sound like they were… beautiful. Erik felt slightly humbled and proud, if he were to be honest.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet _ding_ coming from Charles’s computer that refocused his attention. Erik turned his body from the paper, back to his e-mail.

 

**From: Frost, Emma <whitequeen@genosha.gov> **

**Subject: RE: RE: Still interested?**

 

**Lehnsherr,**

 

**Oh most excellent! I can tell this will be a wonderful partnership.**

 

**However, I am busy for the next two months. I can meet in the middle October if that works for you? From the 8th to 11th? Perhaps where you live? I’m traveling and Genosha is tricky to get into without the proper identification.**

 

**-Emma**

 

Erik groaned slightly. October suddenly seemed forever away. With a sigh he typed out a response.

 

**To: Frost, Emma <whitequeen@genosha.gov> **

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Still interested?**

 

**Frost,**

 

**The 8th through the 11th of October works for me.  My place works just fine. E-mail me again once our meeting date approaches. I’ll send you an address then.**

 

**Look forward to seeing you.**

 

**-Erik**

 

Erik sent the e-mail, before logging out. He felt both excited and disappointed. He now had to wait two antagonizing months before getting a chance to meet Emma. It’s been two years since they began e-mailing each other and Erik learned all about Genosha.

 

A wonderful island where mutants live in peace and aren’t shunned for their abilities. They were a collection of books on the place in the library. Although, they seemed new yet untouched until Erik began to check them out last year. He was on the last book now.

 

_That can help pass time_ , Erik thought with a short sigh. “That and my date-” Erik stopped himself mid sentence, closing his eyes and felt his face heat up. _Alex was right. I'm going to say yes._

 

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he turned the computer off and decided to walk around the Xavier estate. Rogue and Raven were off shopping. Logan was in his room. Alex was at his shift at the coffee shop with Scott. And Charles and Hank were still at work.

 

In the truth, Erik was bored. He checked his watch and groaned. There were at least three hours until the school closed, but he hadn’t the slightest idea when Charles or anyone was going to be home.

 

Erik wandered a bit before founding a library. It seemed as large as the local one in town. He walked in and looked around a bit. Finding a variety of books the local library didn’t have.

 

“It’s something to do,” Erik commented, as he picked out a few books and sat down at a chair and began reading.

 

**…**

 

Charles and Hank go home around five that evening. Raven and Rogue were already back and sitting in the recreation area just talking. Logan was sitting with them with a beer, joining in the conversation every now and then. Scott and Alex were still at work for another two hours. While Erik was still in the library, completely lost in Charles’s books and had no idea what time it was.

 

“Professor, Hank,” Rogue greeted with a grin as Charles and Hank entered the room. “Welcome back.”

 

Charles laughed and Hank smiled. “Thank you and hello Rogue,” Charles greeted, placing down his work case next to Hank’s as they sat down on a chair.

 

Raven smiled at the two and Logan made a grunt of acknowledgement.

 

“Did Erik leave?” Charles asked, noting the absence of his earlier guest.

 

Raven shrugged. “Last I remember he was in your study, then Rogue and I went shopping.”

 

Charles nodded standing up again. “Raven, Hank, would you two be dears and start dinner?”

 

The two mutants nodded and moved to the kitchen with Logan and Rogue following. Charles walked up his stairs and moved to his study. He opened the door and took a peek inside, trying to keep from frowning at the empty sight. He closed his door and started walking down the hall, passing the library. He saw the door was cracked opened and heard a flip of a page.

 

Regaining his smile he pushed the door opening quietly, smiling at the sight of Erik reading with two stacks of a book next to him on a table. There was a shorter stack, which Charles labeled as read, and the taller stack as unread.

 

Erik was making faces in reaction to the book he was reading. Charles could barely bit back a laugh.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Charles asked, and Erik’s face flushed as he quickly sat up.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry, I- Wait, when did you get back?” Erik asked, looking down at the page number, memorizing before closing the book.

 

Charles laughed again. “Hank and I got back ten minutes ago. And no need to apologize.”

 

Erik still looked a little flushed. He blinked a bit and checked his watch. “Is it really 5:15 already?” he asked.

 

“It is. How long have you been reading?” Charles asked moving forward to check out the books Erik was reading.

 

“Uhm, five hours, about. Dean Koontz is an excellent author. Though I’m not big on horror stories, I did enjoy his works,” Erik answered, running a hand down his face.

 

Charles nodded. “I’m quite fond of his psychological horror stories. They’re fun to analyze.”

 

Erik smirked. “You analyze psychological stories?”

 

“Of course. I didn’t get a PhD in psychology by just batting my eyelashes you know,” Charles retorted.

 

Erik’s smirk turned into a impressed smile. “How many PhD’s do you have?”

 

“Four,” Charles answered. “Genetics, biophysics, psychology, and anthropology. And an M.D. in psychiatry,” he answered looking quite proud.

 

“That’s… impressive. And you graduated in London?”

 

Charles laughed and shook his head. “Oh no, I was doing extra studying. For the past three years, after taking a two year break after I graduated. From here. At Oxford.”

 

Erik thought for a second, counting in his head.  “You’re… How old are you?”

 

“Twenty four. Eighteen is the answer you’re looking for,” Charles answered for him. “Top of class as well,” he added smugly and Erik looked a bit bewildered.

 

He went quiet for a moment, thinking. “So. You graduated top of Oxford at eighteen, took a two year break doing whatever, then what? Got bored and decided to take more classes?”

 

“In physics,” Charles added, laughing.

 

“You’re an actual genius,” Erik commented and Charles just grinned. “You wrote that thesis at eighteen… that’s amazing.”

 

Charles’s grin turned into a question look. “You read my thesis?”

 

Erik nodded. “It was in your study and I was waiting for an e-mail and it caught my eye. It was incredible, truth be told.”

 

Charles regained his proud smile. “Oh, thank you. I’m surprised you’re complimenting me and not accusing me of anything,” Charles replied honestly, looking a little skeptical.

 

Erik shrugged, looking Charles in the eye. “I’ll be honest. I was weary at first. But the way you described everything and explained it. I’ll be honest. I thought it was written by a mutant. Not to mention what you did for Rogue and Scott. Raven told me you helped out the other mutants in town as well. You’re… different from other humans. It’s intriguing.”

 

Charles was stunned by his words, seeming to be thinking over something. “I’m not as special as you’re making me out to be,” Charles replied, breaking eye contact.

 

The German frowned. “I beg to differ,” Erik countered, and kept talking before Charles could interject. “In fact,” he started shaking his head. “You’re intriguing enough that I’m going to cave.”

 

Charles looked back up, both a hopeful and giddy grin sneaking onto his lips. “Cave?” he asked, though his tone suggested he already knew what Erik meant.

 

Erik sighed, shaking his head and smiled. “Sunday, how would you like to go out to dinner with me? On a date?”

 

The professor grinned. “That sounds absolutely lovely,” he answered with a nod of his head.

 

“Brilliant,” Erik replied and grinned back.

 

The two stood in silence for about a few minutes, before Charles spoke up. “Well Raven and Hank are starting dinner, shall we go join everyone in the kitchen?” Charles asked.

 

Erik nodded, but first moved to the books back. Then he went to follow Charles down to the kitchen.

 

**…**

 

Erik took a seat at the table as Charles, grinning, went over to the kitchen area to help. Raven mixing some pasta and Hank was setting the table, as Logan and Rogue were sitting.

 

“Start the sauce,” Raven instructed before she looked up to meet Charles’s eyes. “What are you all grinning about?” Raven asked.

 

Charles, taking the sauce out and getting a pot. “Oh you know, you won your bet with Angel,” he replied, turning the stove on.

 

Raven couldn’t help her grin. “Called it!” She shouted, gaining the attention of those over by the table.

 

“Called what?” Hank asked, placing down the final plate.

 

“Erik caved. Moira, Alex, and I won the pool,” Raven answered grinning.

 

Erik felt a blush and looked away from the eyes landing on him. Charles chose to laugh which made Erik looked up a bit to glare. “I’m sorry, were you betting on my love life?” Erik asked, once he was able to meet Raven in the eye again.

 

She snorted. “No. I was betting on Charles’s love life. It just happened to involve yours as well.”

 

“That is completely ridiculous and childish,” Erik chided and Raven shrugged.

 

Hank, who left the room while Erik wasn’t paying attention, came back with a ten dollar bill and gave it to Raven with a resigned sigh.

 

Charles snorted as Erik looked speechless. “How many people were in on this?” Erik asked, feeling red again.

 

“Let’s see,” Raven hummed, and started counting. “Seven.”

 

Charles laughed again and Erik just shook his head.

 

“You’re okay with this?”

 

Charles shrugged. “I’m indifferent.”

 

Erik just shook his head. “Childish,” he repeated as Charles moved the pot with the sauce to mix in the past.

 

Hank took a seat by Logan, as Raven helped served food. She took a seat next to Rogue, and Charles took a seat over by Raven, across from Erik. Eating with a few conversations dinner passed by quickly. The group left enough pasta for Scott and Alex if or when they came back.

 

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Just passing time waiting to see if Alex and Scott were going to come back. Charles was looking over some tests. Logan was drinking a beer. Hank was grading papers as well, as Raven, Rogue, and Erik were all talking.

 

Somewhere amongst their conversation Charles’s phone went off. Reaching over he picked it up, checking to see the collar idea. With a slight frown he answered.

 

“Everything all right Scott?” Charles asked, as everyone turned to look at Charles.

 

“ _TV. Local News. Now_ _._ ”

 

Charles took no time to move his papers. Quickly standing up he walked over and turned on the TV, switching to the local news channel.

 

On the screen was Senator Kelly.

 

“-ngerous. We can’t just sit around and do nothing when there are mutants out there. Did you know there’s an whole island out there with muties. Rumor is they’re building an army. An army of mutants. They may not plan on attacking any time soon but we need some kind of offense. And I know just the man.”

 

The camera zoomed out slightly as another man joined. On the bottom of the screen it read; ‘Bolivar Trask - Anthropologist’. Everyone in the room began getting antsy.

 

“My good friend, Doctor Trask, has been developing plans for the perfect defense.”

 

The doctor nodded. “I’m taking it to call it project Sentinel. They are a completely made for defense. We don’t want to fight the mutants, we don’t want to start a war-” Erik gave a snort in disbelief. “-we do however want to be prepared. With project Sentinel we can be.

 

“Project Sentinel is a high tech program which will be able to detect a mutant and can defend when they attack. We currently have our top researches working on these programs. We’ll have more updates within the following months.”

 

“Outrageous,” Charles muttered, and everyone else looked equally pissed. Charles brought the phone back up to his ear, once the interview turned to a newscaster. “Are you still there Scott?”

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Scott answered back.

 

“Alright. When are you and Alex coming back?”

 

There was pause before Scott answered. “ _About an hour._ ”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you when you two get back then,” Charles stated and said his goodbyes before hanging up. He moved to sit back down, a took a glance to everyone.

 

Erik and Logan was glaring at the TV screen. Raven was placing a hand on Rogue’s shoulder who looked both angry and worried. Hank was watching Charles and two shared a look.

 

Erik spoke first. “Ridiculous,” he hissed. “Lying about the potential use of these sentinels.”

 

Raven gave a short nod in agreement. “Built for defense my ass,” she muttered.

 

“Is this a response for what happened in London?” Erik asked out loud.

 

“London?” Raven asked, moving her gaze to Erik.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you read the news? There was a telepath who joined a conference with Senator Kelly. Not sure what he was trying to prove but he outed himself,” he explained and Raven blinked for a moment, before turning her head to Charles.

 

“Did you know about this?” she asked. “Like while you were there?”

 

Charles shook his head. “No, I didn’t find out till a few days ago.”

 

Raven stared at him for a few more minutes, until Rogue spoke.

 

“Is there really an island of mutants?” she asked.

 

“Yeah. Genosha,” Erik supplied, not noticing they frown everyone else gave.

 

Rogue thought for a moment. “Are they really buildin’ an army?”

 

Erik snorted. “Of course not. Genosha is a peaceful island.”

 

“And you know about this how?” Hank asked, trying to keep his voice impassive.

 

The older mutant looked a little confused. “I read the books in the library.”

 

Hank nodded but didn’t comment further. Raven re-focused her attention on Rogue and removed her hand from her shoulder. Logan just drank his beer. Charles, who was sitting back down, was wringing his hands together in thought.

 

“What are you guys hiding?” Erik asked, arms crossed.

 

No answered, instead Charles stood up. “Hank, come get me when Alex and Scott get back,” he instructed and moved to disappear into another room of the mansion. Erik stood up and began to follow before being stopped by Hank.

 

“He just needs to make sure everyone else is okay,” Hank explained. “He’s close to all the mutants that live here as you’ve noticed. Just leave him alone for a bit.”

 

Erik looked from where Charles left to Hank, looking him over. Finally he gave a nod.

 

“Alright,” Erik agreed, and moved to sit back down.

 

Raven stood from her seat on the floor to turn off the television. The rest of the people in the room sat in silence. Losing themselves in their own thoughts.

 

**…**

 

Alex and Scott came back to the mansion forty minutes later. Hank, Logan, Erik, Raven, and Rogue were in the TV room area. The atmosphere lightened considerably and the five were talking about Hank’s classes.

 

All attention moved to the Summer’s boys once they walked into the room.

 

“Hey,” Scott greeted.

 

Everyone answered with a nod or a ‘hey’ back. Hank stood up. He looked over to Logan who nodded and stood up.

 

“Charles wants to see us,” Hank spoke to Scott and started walking with Logan following him. Scott nodded and followed as well.

 

Erik looked at the departing trio with a curious squint. Alex moved and took the seat where Logan was sitting.

 

“What makes them special?” Erik asked, question directed to Raven.

 

“Oh, they were one of the first mutants to move here that Charles met. Hank, Scott, and Logan. In that order,” she answered.

 

Erik squinted. “Then why aren’t you and Alex there too.”

 

“Alex was uhm…” Raven trailed off looking over to Alex who shrugged.

 

“I wasn’t living here yet,” he answered simply and Erik gave a nod.

 

“You?”

 

Raven looked hesitant. “I try not to get involved with politics,” she replied.

 

“They’re talking politics?” Erik asked. “About what? The news? Why would Charles even ca-”

 

“Oh just drop it Erik. Charles has his reasons and honestly, what harm is it doing?” Raven interjected looking exasperated. She stood up and moved to the door. “Tell Charles I went home for the night, and I’ll be in to help Hank tomorrow,” she instructed opening the door and leaving.

 

Erik blinked and look to Alex for an explanation.

 

He shrugged. “I mean, you were talking about her brother.”

 

“Right…” Erik agreed, forgetting that small fact.

 

**…**

 

“ _Is_ this about what happen in London?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe? By the sounds of it, this Trask character seemed to have project Sentinel in the works for awhile,” Charles explained.

 

Scott, who was sitting in one chairs across from Charles’s desk, gave a nod. “It seems like it. But I don’t get how they found out about Genosha.”

 

Logan, leaning against the wall and arms crossed, raised an eyebrow. “It’s whole island of mutants, I don’t see how it’d be under the radar.”

 

Hank, also in a chair, shook his head head. “I don’t know Logan, we didn’t know about it till a representative came to us.”

 

“Either Genosha has a spy or someone in the government has done research,” Charles supplemented.

 

“Spy sounds more likely. Could it be that Remy guy?” Hank asked, and Charles’s hand around his glass of scotch tightened.

 

Scott made a face. “Would the dirt bag be low enough to against his own kind.’

 

“No idea. And I’d rather not find out,” Charles answered with a slight glare.

 

Everyone thought for a moment, and the three mutants shared looks.

 

“Charles…” Hank began slowly and Charles looked up with a raised eyebrow. “We’ve been thinking… With recent events maybe you shoul-”

 

“No. Hank, no. Please, I don’t want to discuss that right now. Just… Can we focus. Mutants are getting closer and closer to being hunted down. I’d rather not lose my closest friends after all this time. So please, let’s focus on Trask and Kelly.”

 

Logan grunted and started glaring over at Charles. “This is a mutant problem,” he stated coldly.

 

Charles licked his lips before pressing them together. “I’m a mutant supporter,” he argued keeping his gaze.

 

“Is it really the same Chuck?” Logan questioned and moved from the wall to the door. “I’ll help once you’re a mutant again,” he declared and started leaving the room.

 

“Logan,” Charles began only to be answered with a wave of his hand.

 

“I didn’t say I’d leave. I’m still stayin’ for Rogue,” Logan said as he left out of sight.

 

Charles let out a sigh. He looked to his drink not meeting anyone's eyes.

 

Scott reached out, to place a hand on his shoulder. “Charles-”

 

“He’s right, I shouldn’t be involved. This isn’t my fight anymore,” Charles agreed. “I’m going to retire for the night,” he stated and stood up, moving to the door. “Tell everyone I wish them a good night and breakfast will be ready around seven in the morning.”

 

Hank gave a nod of understanding and Charles excused himself for the night. Once he was out of sight Scott and Hank let out a sigh.

 

“Does Erik know?” Scott asked.

 

“No, and I don’t think Charles ever intends on letting him find out. Not that I blame him. Erik would be pissed,” Hank answered.

 

Scott frowned. “This isn’t going to end well,” he muttered.

 

Hank shook his head in agreement. “I’ll go tell everyone about breakfast, then I’m going to call it a night as well.”

 

“Alright. See you in the morning Hank.”

 

“Goodnight Scott,” Hank answered as he stood up and started walking downstairs.

 

Hank made it into the living room once again where Alex, Rogue, and Erik were talking about nothing in particular.

 

“Where’s Raven?” Hank asked, and everyone turned to look at Hank.

 

“Oh uh, she got mad,” Rogue answered, looking to Erik.

 

“She said she’ll come in tomorrow to help you,” he add. “Where’s Charles?”

 

Hank sighed. “He went to bed. Said breakfast would be done by seven tomorrow morning.”

 

Erik gave a nod a stood up. “In which case I should probably be going.”

 

“You are welcome to stay. I bet Charles would appreciate it,” Hank added as Alex and Rogue smirked. “Anyway, I’m going off to bed. See you all later.”

 

Rogue stood up too, saying goodnight as well and walked off.

 

Alex looked to Erik with a question glance. “Are you going to stay?”

 

“Would Charles mind?”

 

“Of course not. Rooms are on the second story. Which ever one doesn’t have boxes or have a name on them are empty and free to use,” Alex answered and left Erik to make his own choice.

 

Erik thought for a moment. It was late. Almost ten by now, and his shop doesn’t even open till eleven tomorrow. And it’s not like he has anything else to do. With a shrug Erik moved to the second story, choosing a room near the end of the right hall.

 

Flicking on the light he saw it looked very much like a dorm but more roomy. There were two desks, two beds, two dressers, a closet, and a window overlooking the backyard. It was a nice site, even in the dark light. The few lights from the rooms that were still on gave the garden a low glow and it was peaceful.

 

Erik walked over to the closet and opening it to place his shoes inside. He was surprised to see that there was set of shirts hung up. Ranging from different sizes from kid to adult. Curious, Erik moved to the dresser seeing the same idea but with pants and shorts.

 

“I keep clothes just in case a straggler comes along,” Charles’s voice spoke, causing Erik to spin on heels and face him.

 

“I thought you went to bed?” Erik asked.

 

Charles shrugged, leaning against the doorway. “Hank told me you might be staying the night, I wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

 

“How considerate,” Erik mused.

 

“I am a proper host,” Charles countered. “You’re good then, yes?”

 

Erik gave a nod. “What about you? You seemed upset earlier.”

 

Charles gave a smile. “Oh yes I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay,” he answered. “That being said, I’ll leave you alone to rest.”

 

Charles turned to leave and Erik made the mistake of opening his mouth. “Wait,” he called out biting his tongue.

 

The professor turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

 

Erik fought off a blush. “If you aren’t going to bed yet, I saw you had a chessboard in your office… I haven’t played in a while and you seem like a serious player. I mean, the chess set looked…” Erik trailed off as Charles chucked.

 

“I suppose I can play a game or two,” Charles answered with a light smirk. Erik’s blush died down and he moved to follow Charles outside of the room he was staying in. Charles kept his smirk as he held out his arm.

 

Erik snorted. “Really?” he asked.

 

“I am a gentleman,” Charles retorted but kept his elbow extended and Erik rolled his eyes but hooked his arm with Charles’s anyway. light wrapping his hand around Charles’s forearm.

 

Charles grinned and started walking, guiding Erik to his study, humming lightly.

 

“You are completely ridiculous,” Erik muttered and Charles only laughed.

 

“And yet you still took my arm,” Charles taunted, looking smug.

 

Erik just sighed as the two walked up the stairs. A few moments later Charles unhooked his arm from Erik’s and opened the door to his study. Erik followed inside and Charles closed the door before moving to get his chess set and placing it on a coffee table between two chairs.

 

“White or black, my friend?” Charles asked, pulling out a case which held the two colored pieces.

 

“Black,” Erik answered sitting down as Charles passed him the case with the black pieces. Charles started setting up the white pieces as Erik began smiling. “These are metal?” he asked.

 

Charles smirked. “Well you can find out,” he challenged.

 

Erik put the case town and flicked his hand upward, moving the correct pieces to their place. Charles took a moment to admire the control of Erik’s power.

 

“Brilliant,” Charles complimented as he began setting up his pieces. “Your control is astounding.”

 

Erik smiled, looking proud. “Thank you,” Erik replied in earnest.

 

Charles kept his grin and finished setting up his side of the board. Erik gave a nod to tell Charles to make his move. With a smile he moved one of his pawns to b4.

 

“Do know I’m not going to go easy on you. Date or not,” Erik warned moving his knight to f6.

 

Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik’s statement. “Is this a date then as well, Erik?” he asked, moving another pawn to h4.

 

Erik looked up realizing the meaning of his words. “Oh, I uh… I- Yes,” he decided moving his pawn to d4. “Yes, this is a date as well.”

 

Charles grinned. “In which case,” the professor stood up and moved to his liquor cabinet. He picked up two glasses and a bottle of English whiskey. He places the bottles on the table the two were sharing. Before picking up the glasses to fill them with ice and sitting them back down. “Might as well have a drink, yeah?” he asked pouring himself a drink and offering the bottle to Erik who took it with a smile.

 

Charles sat back down, moving his knight to f3. “I brought that back from my trip.”

 

Erik took a drink with an appreciative nod. “It’s not bad,” he complimented as he moved one of his pawns to b6.

 

“Thank you,” Charles smiled moving his pawn to g3.

 

“Do you play often?” Erik asked thinking for a bit before moving his knight it g4.

 

Charles moved the pawn in front of his queen to d4 “Not really. I play time to time with Hank but most games go by too quickly,” he commented taking a sip of his drink.

 

Erik gave nod. “Your reaction time is quick. Did you play speed chess?” Erik asked, moving a pawn to g6.

 

“Sometimes. Some weekends during college,” Charles answered as he moved his bishop to h3.

 

“Ah of course, adds to your charm, right?” Erik teased with a smirk as he moved his knight to f2, capturing one Charles’s pawns.

 

Charles rolled his eyes moving his queen forward one space. “Obviously. That and it wasn’t like I could go out drinking… At least not every weekend.”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Oh. You? Underage drinking? I find that hard to believe,” he mused, moving his bishop to h3 and took Charles’s bishop.

 

“Oh I didn’t do it often. But I was only a few years underage,” Charles retorted, moving his rook to h3 and took Erik’s bishop.

 

“But you seem like just a goody two shoes,” Erik countered thinking for a moment, before moving his knight to Charles’s rook.

 

Charles snorted, moving his pawn to a4. “Oh friend, you are sorely mistaken.”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow with interest. “Really now?” he asked moving his pawn two spaces from in front of his king.

 

Charles just laughed and gave a cheeky grin. “Mmhmm,” he hummed moving his rook to a3.

 

“Care to share a story?” Erik asked as he moved another knight to n6.

 

“Fourth date,” Charles answered, with a playful smirk, moving his queen back to the original spot.

 

Erik raised his eyebrows. “You think there will be a fourth date?” he asked with interest, moving his bishop to b4. “Check,” he added.

 

Charles moved his bishop to d2 to block Erik’s bishop. “I have a good feeling,” Charles replied.

 

Erik hummed, moving his Queen to e7. “Alright, fourth date then,” Erik agreed.

 

The two played their game with small talk. The occasional joke. And by the time that Erik only had his queen and king left, the two finished the bottle.

 

After sacrificing his queen to Charles's, Erik knocked down his king in surrender.

 

“Over so soon?” Charles asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Apparently,” Erik agreed. “That was a good challenge though. Thank you for the game,” Erik replied, giving a yawn.

 

“Pleasure is all mine,” Charles smiled, taking a look to the time. “Hour and a half. Hadn’t had a long game in awhile,” he commented before looking back to Erik. “Shall I walk you back to your room?”

 

Erik was caught off guard by the phrasing of the question. “I’m not that drunk,” Erik retorted and Charles laughed.

 

“Am I not allowed to show my date back to their room?” Charles asked and Erik rolled his eyes.

 

“I… Then yes you may,” Erik decided on saying, standing up as Charles copied is action and moved, once again offering his arm. This time Erik took it without much hesitation, once again lightly wrapping his hand around Charles’s forearm. Grinning once more Charles led him down back to the room Erik was staying at.

 

Erik let go of Charles’s arm to open the door, and looked over to Charles with a smile.

 

“Thank you,” Erik said. “That was nice.”

 

“It was. And I can’t wait till Sunday,” he added. “Goodnight Erik.”

  
“Goodnight Charles,” Erik replied and moved into the room and closed the door. Erik couldn’t help the grin that wouldn’t leave him as he laid down in the bed and went to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found a site and played chess by myself for a little under two hours to write that out.  
> And I only wrote half of it.  
> (Here's the site if anyone wants to be cool - http://www.chess.com/analysis-board-editor )


	6. Show Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. In truth, I wrote this whole long chapter (I mean like 9,438 words long).  
> But that's too much for my liking so I split up. So now you get two chapters for the price of one!  
> Anyway enjoy!! XOXO AidaMae

The next morning Charles’s alarm went off at five and he groaned in response. he didn’t move until after the seventh beep when he finally managed to move his arm and shut it off. He stayed still for a moment longer before a sudden pain in his legs caused him to bolt up with another groan.

 

With a slow exhale through his nose, he tried to swing his legs over the bed and winced at the pain. Frowning when he realized he couldn’t move his legs, he twisted his body around to face an end stand. Reaching over to his nightstand, he opened a draw and pulled out a roll of blue tape and a case. With a sigh he opened the case. There were two serum filled needles and Charles picked one up. He close the case and slid it back into the drawer of the nightstand.

 

_If he would just... stop blaming himself..._

 

Charles winced, and shut his eyes. That was definitely Hank’s voice. He must be working on another batch of the serum. He opened his eyes and focused on the task in front of him.

 

He wrapped the tape around the middle of his forearm. He aimed the needle for an exposed vein and pricked in with a wince, pushing down on the dispenser and sighed in relief as his head stopped buzzing and the pain in his legs lifted. Charles looked to the clock. It was only 5:10. With a groan he reluctantly got up and took a shower.

 

After dozing off three times, he managed to get out of the shower with only almost falling once. Sluggishly he made his way to his closet and put on a white dress shirt with a blue blazer on top. As well as pair of black slacks and same colored dress shoes.

 

Charles, with a yawn, walked down to the kitchen. He began making a brew and checked the time. Only 5:40.

 

He groaned, resting his elbows on the counter and burying his face into his hands. He felt himself falling asleep, and didn’t notice when someone else walked into the room. He remained oblivious until his kettle began screeching and he jumped in shocked.

 

There was chuckle and Charles turned around glaring at the sound of the voice.

 

“Rude,” Charles muttered in Erik’s direction as he moved to pour himself a cup.

 

Erik just shrugged. “Tired are we?”

 

Charles, after taking a sip of his cup, turned back to glare at Erik. “I was going to offer to make you a cup of coffee, but you can do it yourself,” he retorted moving to sit at a bar stool in front of the counter.

 

“That’s your idea of revenge?” Erik mused as he moved to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

Charles rolled his eyes. “What are you doing up so early anyway?” he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“I usually get up this early,” Erik responded, turning his back onto the coffee maker. “What about you?”

 

“I try to get up early so I’m not so grumpy,” Charles answered, only half fibbing. “That and I wanted to make sure I was up early enough to make breakfast. Thought I would make something better than eggs, now that I have time.”

 

Erik shook his head as the coffee maker dinged and he turned back around to get his coffee. “Tired, yet, you still sound awake. That’s a power I wish I had.”

 

Charles snorted. “It’s not so much as a power and more of a, 'I’ve scared myself awake enough times that my nerves are a bit on edge' type ordeal.”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow and moved to sit next to Charles. “Oh? There were more than just the kettle incident?”

 

Charles blushed. “What, no, ignore what I say. I’m not thinking straight.”

 

“Let me guess, you jumped at shadow?”

 

“I’m not a child Erik. I simply... fell asleep in the shower… a few times. And almost fell,” he admitted as he took a sip of tea.

 

Erik laughed and Charles rolled his eyes. He checked the time and saw it was just a bit before six.

 

“Care to help with breakfast?” Charles asked, standing up and moving to the cabinet. He began pulling out items for biscuits, gravy, eggs, and bacon.

 

Erik raise an eyebrow. “So early?”

 

Charles shrugged. “Hank usually gets up around five but works in his lab and then takes a shower, so he doesn’t get down until about 6:20. Scott is about to wake up and won’t come down until he thinks other people are awake. Logan is already up, and is probably reading up on something. Alex is going to wake up when he smells food. And Rogue is going to get up whenever Logan gets her up. More than likely anyway,” he answered and placed the items on the counter.

 

Erik looked a bit impressed. “I’m not sure if that’s stalker like or overly observant.”

 

Charles snorted. “Incredible memory. Also, genius, remember?”

 

“Ah, so you’re showing off?” Erik asked.

 

“I do like to impress my future date,” Charles answered with a grin. “Now would you do me a favor and set up the table?”

 

Erik snorted as he flicked a hand and the table began setting itself. Charles paused in his movements to admire Erik’s powers before going back to work. “Oh and I’m the show off,” Charles teased.

 

Erik shrugged. “If you have the power why not flaunt it. Especially to those who accept it,” he explained.

 

“Not all powers are accepted, even by other mutants,” Charles replied.

 

“And you would know because?”

 

Charles blinked and stilled a bit, before continuing to put the biscuit dough on the cooking sheets. “I mean, take Rogue’s power for example. I’m willing to bet that there are some mutants who would be weary of her power,” he explained.

 

“I suppose that’s true. Though that can be stopped, there are worse mutations out there. And I hate to discriminate against them, but I am… as you say, weary,” Erik admitted a look of shame on his face.

 

“It’s understandable. It’s the same with humans too. May I ask what’s worse?” Charles questioned, starting a second row of dough.

 

Erik thought for a moment. “Telepaths. I’m friends with one, ironically enough, but I’m still on edge with them.”

 

Charles gave a slow nod and focused on making the rolls of dough even for each row. “And they can read thoughts, right?”

 

Erik nodded. “Among other things, depending on their level. Emma says she’s strong but she knows a stronger telepath. Which is both interesting and wearisome. If that makes sense.”

 

Charles thought for a moment. “I think so,” he answered, seeming to be satisfied with the look of the biscuits on the first sheet. He took out another sheet as well as two trays, and began the process over again.

 

“Are you alright, you seem a little pale?” Erik asked, looking over Charles in concern.

 

Charles nodded. “Oh yes, sorry, just a bit tired,” he answered and gave Erik a smile.

 

Erik wasn’t entirely convinced but before he could question further Logan walked in.

 

“Mornin’,” he grumbled moving to the fridge and Charles was quick to block his path.

 

“Logan, it’s only six,” he chided and Logan just raised an eyebrow in interest.

 

“So? Not like I’m gonna get drunk,” he countered.

 

Charles just crossed his arms matching Logan’s gaze. “It’s still a bad habit.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Chuck, I respect ya’ and I don’t wanna do this, but I do have dirt on ya’ so please, lemme get a drink.”

 

The professor hesitated but with a sigh moved out of the way as the oven dinged and he began placing the trays into the oven. Erik thought about asking but figured if Logan and Charles were really that close then it might not be that bad of information. Probably just some stupid things he’s done in the past. Like along with his drinking and horrible pick up lines.

 

After Charles put the tray in the oven Scott showed up next. Despite his glasses he still look extremely tired. Charles turned over to give him a smile.

 

“Good morning Scott,” Charles greeted as the sleepy mutant sat down.

 

“Morning Charles, Erik,” he greeted. “Logan.”

 

Logan took a sip. “Summers.”

 

Charles sighed, but there was a faint smile on his lips. The room was quiet, minus the sound of the oven. Just like Charles said, a bit after 6:20 Hank showed up. hair still a bit wet. He took his seat with just a quiet wave of a greeting.

 

“Is Rogue up?” Charles asked, directing the question to Logan.

 

“Yeah, but she’s takin’ a shower,” Logan answered with another sip of his beer.

 

Charles nodded as the oven went off again, signaling that the biscuits were ready. He turned his attention back to the oven and took the risen dough out of the oven, setting them on the counter. At this point, Erik took a seat by Hank. Alex and Rogue came down as Charles began making eggs.

 

Alex licked his lips as he took a seat by Scott. “I could smell the deliciousness from my room,” he said and Erik smirked as he caught Charles’s eye. Charles kept a grin and greeted the two a good morning.

 

Breakfast was served around 6:40. There were enough biscuits for everyone to have two, with three strips of bacon, and decent amount of eggs. There was plenty of orange juice for everyone and gravy for the biscuits.

 

The morning continued similar to yesterday. The group talked and went to practice their powers until Hank and Charles left for work. Rogue went into town with Logan to meet up with Raven after her volunteer shift at the school. Alex went back to his apartment to explain where’s he been. Scott went to go help Charles and Hank with school, deciding to look for a part time job on the weekend if he were to lay low here in town.

 

Erik went back to the library, deciding that reading was probably going to be the only thing that would help speed up time until Sunday and October. Everything seemed content, and Erik, for the first time since he's moved, strangely found himself at home.

 

He couldn’t say what made the Xavier estate felt like home, it just had that feel to it.

 

**…**

 

The rest of the day passed by a lot like the day prior. There were no impending doom towards mutants on the news, which led to a lot happier evening. Raven came back to spend the night, although she seemed to stick close to Rogue and Hank and barely talked to either Charles or Erik. Although, much to Erik’s surprise, no one mention on her sudden iciness to Charles.

 

_Something must have happen at the school_ , he thought to himself.

 

Thankfully though, the night passed without any incidents and everyone minus Erik and Charles went to bed for the evening.

 

“Going home for tonight?” Charles asked, after he waved goodnight to Hank.

 

Erik nodded. “As much as I like it here, all my stuff is at home. And while a simple tee shirt and jeans is nice to wear, I miss my own clothes,” he teased, playing with is shirt as if to prove a point.

 

Charles laughed, and gave a nod. “Alright, fair enough. May I accompany you to your car?” He asked, arm extended like the previous night.

 

“I’ll be honest,” Erik started as he took Charles’s arm. “I didn’t think you’d be this gentlemen like.”

 

Charles grinned as he opened the door. “I know I come off as a flirt, but I do try to be worthy boyfriend material.”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow as they walked to his car. “Is that you want out of this? To be a couple?” he asked before he was able to stop himself.

 

Charles gave a slight hum of thought. “I don’t know. It’s a nice thought. We can see how Sunday goes and move on from there?” He asked, turning to face Erik as they stood by the driver seat of his car.

 

“That sounds like a plan,” Erik replied as he gave a smile.

 

Charles grinned back. “Lovely,” he replied.

 

There was look of hesitation on Charles's face, but before Erik could asked, Charles lifted his head up and pressed a quick kiss on Erik’s cheek before quickly making his way back to his house.

 

“Goodnight Erik!” he called as he slipped inside his house before Erik even had a chance to react. Erik blinked a few times, before a sudden smile split onto his face. Erik entered his car and began driving away. Even though the kiss was quick and short it still left a little tinge of excitement.

 

Erik was sure the last of his blush faded as he went to go take a shower for the night.

 

When he got out, after putting on a t-shirt a sweat pants he saw he had a message. He picked up his phone and frowned at the unknown number.

 

**From: 845-123-4567  9:20**

 

**Erik! Hi, it’s Charles! I got your number Raven, hope you don’t mind. I just thought it would be easier for us to communicate this way instead of just randomly showing up at each other’s house. Not that it’s a bad thing, but you know, just in case. :)**

 

Erik let out a laugh. Even over text he could see the excitable grin Charles always wears. He saved the number in his phone before texting back.

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:32**

 

**I don’t mind. It is easier than guessing each other’s schedule.**

 

Erik set his phone on his end table, plugging it in the charger. A few moments later Charles texted back.

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:34**

 

**Brilliant! Glad we agree. With that being said, I think I’m going to call it early tonight. Goodnight! XOXO**

 

Erik felt a faint blush at the ‘XOXO’ but smiled none the less.

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:34**

 

**Goodnight Charles.**

 

Erik then locked his phone and placed it on his nightstand, as he turned off his lamp and went to bed for the night.

 

**...**

 

Saturday passed far too slowly for Erik’s liking. Today he actually had work so he couldn’t visit Charles. (Or more accurately, made his work take longer due to his nerves). Of course, Charles didn’t visit or text him either. Erik reprimanded himself, thinking that Charles must be busy too. He was housing mutants and still had his own work to worry about.

 

While working on Angel’s car, Erik heard someone shuffling into his garage. Looking up from the hood he was surprised to see Scott.

 

“Did you just add an ‘O’ at the end of magnet and decided to name your shop that?” The sunglasses wearing mutant asked with an amused smirk.

 

Erik rolled his eyes. “No. Raven did. I just couldn’t come up with anything better.”

 

Scott nodded in understanding. “Ah, so she gave you a name too.”

 

“Does she really name everyone? I know Alex likes his, but he doesn’t share it,” Erik commented.

 

“Yeah. He’s Havoc,” Scott answered and Erik snorted. “I’m Cyclops,” he admitted and the corner of Erik’s mouth tilted upward. “Sean is Banshee. Angel is... Angel, Raven decided it worked so no need to change it. Hank is Beast. Raven herself is Mystique, of course she gets the cool one. And Charles is Professor X.”

 

Erik snicked at the nicknames before a thought struck him. “Why does Charles have a nickname?”

 

Scott seemed to fumbled around for answer for a few seconds before shrugging. “Guess she didn’t want her brother to be left out. It was a while ago,” and before Erik could question further Scott moved on. “Anyway, I was passing by and saw you have a help wanted sign. I’m not going anywhere any time soon and figured I should probably get a job. So if I could have an application…?”

 

Erik looked a little dumbfounded. “I still have that out? I mean, I’d love the extra hands but no one’s actually ever asked. Do you know anything about cars and mechanical engineering?”

 

Scott shrugged. “I built my own motorcycle. And helped around the mansion. The elevators and some passages around the place.”

 

“Alright, fix this car and I’ll see about hiring you,” Erik decided, moving to wipe his hands from the grease and allowing Scott room to fix Angel’s car.

 

Scott nodded and got to work, although he made sure his glasses were on firm. Erik figured asking a few questions (for a work interview of course, not for personal reasons. Not completely.).

 

“So do any pair of protective eye-wear work?” Erik started, leaning against the wall.

 

“No, the lens must be ruby quartz. Only thing we know of that can match the same psionic, um... frequency? As my optic blast,” Scott answered, unfazed by the question.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow, even though Scott couldn’t see. “Ruby quartz? Never heard of such a thing.”

 

Scott shrugged, and moved to reach a wrench which Erik helped passed to him. “I mean, it was created by a mad scientist of sorts. So the only known items created with it are my glasses. Then Charles was able to duplicate it to that visor, or something. He might have gotten it from the scientist. I’m a little fuzzy on the details. All I know is I have it and I’m glad.”

 

“That’s… impressive. Charles really is something else, huh?” Erik asked, in slight awe at his story.

 

Scott nodded before a knowing smile landed on his lips. “You’re going out with him tomorrow, right?”

 

Erik blushed. “You know?”

 

“Raven loves to gossip,” Scott answered, growing quiet.

 

Erik thought for a second. “Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

 

Scott kept quiet and worked for a few minutes. Seeming satisfied with his work, he moved and allowed Erik to look. “And survey says?”

 

Erik moved to start the car, after looking to see the Scott did a decent job. Once he heard the engine he roared he change that decent job to a great job. “Answer my question about Charles and you got the job,” Erik decided on saying as he turned off the car.

 

Scott let out a breath. “That’s bullying.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Nothing is… he’s perfectly…” Scott let out a sigh. “Charles is going through a rough patch.”

 

Erik squinted. “Raven said he has some issues.”

 

“And he’s working through them,” Scott countered. “Look, Erik, I’m not turning on Charles. He is more important than some job and you know that,” he challenged.

 

Erik kept his gaze. “Do you even need a job?”

 

Scott shook his head. “No. Charles doesn’t expect anyone to help pay or anything. As long as if we help clean here and there, he handles the rest. If I needed money I could easily get it from Charles, and he’d hand it over with no question. Because he trusts me. So good luck getting anyone to crack and give you whatever you’re looking for,” Scott’s voice was strong and firm. He wasn’t afraid of a challenge. He clearly wasn’t going to back down.

 

Erik wasn’t one to back down either. But he did know when to be quiet. “Okay, alright. The job is yours. You have Mondays through Wednesdays, from ten to six. And Friday from one to six. Ten dollar an hour, plus tips. Any questions?”

 

“Am I going to be interrogated about Charles everyday?” Scott asked.

 

“More than likely,” Erik replied honestly.

 

“You know I’m not going to give in right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then deal.”

 

Scott decided he would stay and help around for the rest of the day. For free, as an apology of sorts. Erik almost told him it was fine but if it made the man feel better, than why not. Through some miracle, and probably Scott’s help, Saturday came to an end.

 

It was around nine, and Erik already finished dinner. He was laying in bed, moving a coin around his fingers, thinking about how interesting the past week has been. He interrupted by a soft buzz of his phone. Catching the coin in his hand, he looked over to see Charles texted him.

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:02**

 

**Evening!**

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:02**

 

**Evening?**

 

Erik was slightly confused. No usually causally texted him. Out of the people who texted him (Raven and occasionally Alex) they usually just asked to meet up to hang out. Even Emma would text him with some purpose besides casual chatter.  Soon, there was a reply.

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:03**

 

**Yes, when it gets dark, we call it evening. Everything alright there?**

 

Erik rolled his eyes as his screen.

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:03**

 

**I know, and yes. Just don’t normally receive such a simple text.**

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:04**

 

**Well aren’t you mister sophisticated. Okay how about; Salutations dear friend, and a good evening to you, Erik.**

 

This managed a laugh from the mechanic, shaking his head as he texted back.

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:04**

 

**Raven’s right. You are a dork. Is the reason you texted?**

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:05**

 

**I am not a dork, you both tell lies. Sort of, I was wondering when tomorrow was our date. And where. Also to say hi and thank you.**

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:06**

 

**Tomorrow at seven. I was thinking we could go to Primavera over in Croton Falls?**

**Also, why thank you?**

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:06**

 

**Excellent! I’ll be ready at seven :) And for hiring Scott. Most people don’t usually take him. Always on edge around him, you know?**

 

Erik didn’t think about that. He was used to those without having a physical indicator of mutation. Although, while not as obvious as a tail or spikes, Erik supposes not many people would be on board about having a guy who wears sun glasses all the time as a employ. Especially when those glasses could easily get knocked off and destroy everything. Or kill someone. Erik shook those thoughts out of his head and responded.

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:07**

 

**Understandable, but it shouldn’t be a reason to turn him down.**

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:07**

 

**I know, it happens. Has happened. So thank you for giving him the job.**

 

Erik yawned, and managed a smile.

 

**To: Charles Xavier 9:07**

 

**It’s not a problem.**

**I’m going to bed, goodnight Charles.**

 

**From: Charles Xavier 9:08**

 

**Goodnight Erik! XOXO**

 

The mutant smiled a little wider, and kept the smile as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this chapter (and the next) mostly while listening to 8track Cherik playlists. There were so many sad ones.  
> ALSO MY COUSIN (PrincessSkylar here on Ao3) MADE A SPIDEYPOOL FANMIX YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT - http://8tracks.com/princessskylar/spideypool  
> AND CHECK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE KEPT YELLING AT ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER (Well the next part to be more specific)


	7. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now rest of what was supposed to be Chapter six!  
> Enjoy!! XOXO AidaMae

Sunday was passing by at a decent pace. Charles mostly busied himself with making sure the mansion was stocked and everyone was comfortable. Today consisted of Alex, Sean (who got bored and felt left out), Scott, Rogue, Logan, and Raven. Hank decided to go home for the weekend, although he did show up this morning to deliver another batch of the serum. Which Charles was thankful for. He took one this morning as he told Hank he’d stick to the one a day schedule for sure this time.

 

Around three, he found he still had time to spare. He graded papers yesterday and was now sitting outside with Scott and Logan as they watched everyone play around.

 

“Jean called last night,” Scott said, breaking the silence as Charles and Logan looked over with interested expressions.

 

Logan spoke first. “You two still a thing?”

 

Scott sent a glare. “Yes Logan. We’re still a couple. No you can’t have her,” and Logan shrugged, with a ‘I tried’ expression.

 

“Everything okay?” Charles asked, after rolling his eyes at the two.

 

Scott nodded. “She was wondering if she could come down next week? She just got back in town yesterday and still has work, but she gets off for two week Friday.”

 

“Of course she can. You all know you never have to ask,” Charles reminded him again.

 

Scott shrugged. “We know, it’s habit.”

 

Logan nodded. “We do have manners Chuck.”

 

Charles laughed, and nodded. “I know, I’m just saying. In case there isn’t time to ask and you just need to come here.”

 

Before anyone could comment Raven jogged over them, with Rogue following behind.

 

“Oh Charles,” Raven said in a in a sing song voice, a smirk on her face. Rogue was smiling sweetly, but there was something mischievous in her eyes.

 

Charles raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked slowly.

 

“We thinkin’ we oughta help you with your outfit tonight,” Rogue answered, as Raven nodded eagerly.

 

“I mean, I’ve seen some of your fashion choices, and trust me. You want our help.”

 

Scott and Logan snickered despite the glare from Charles. The professor turned his attention back to the two girls. “Look, it’s only three, I still have plenty time and my fashion choices are not that horrendous,” he countered.

 

Raven raised her eyebrow. “Really? What do you plan on wearing?”

 

“One of my blazers, some slacks, and dress shoes,” Charles answered. “Really, I’ll be fine.”

 

Raven and Rouge shared a look. Then, without warning, grabbed Charles by the wrists and began dragging him to back inside.

 

“Guys!” Charles shouted, looking back with a helpless look as Logan and Scott laughed. With a groan he looked back to his captors. “Really, I don’t to need to start planning an outfit four hours in advanced!”

 

Raven and Rogue just kept dragging him to his room.

 

Two hours in and so far they only managed to pick out everything wrong with his wardrobe. Charles groaned and tried every trick he knew to get out of this torture. Raven refused to let him go. Although she allowed him his phone, but he couldn’t text anyone. Namely Erik. Charles groaned and flopped on his bed, tossing his phone aside.

 

Around six, the two (At this point Charles was saying yes to everything to just to be done with it) finally picked out a shirt. Of course there were small breaks talking about past dates Charles and Raven had gone on, but it was still ridiculous.

 

“Three hours!” Charles shouted, was they left his closet to go to his dresser. “Three hours gone because there just wasn’t just a ‘right’ shirt. How is there not a right shirt?”

 

Raven just laughed. “Be glad you aren’t a girl. Then we’d have to worry about hair too. Although, your hair is long enough…”

 

Rogue grinned. “Ah can do that!”

 

The professor groaned, flopping back into his pillow, as she rushed off, under Raven’s instruction, to grab some of her products. “I hate you,” he muttered at Raven.

 

“Oh? You want this to be worse? Should I give Erik the classic parent speech?” Raven threatened.

 

Charles sat up and shook his head. “You wouldn’t do it to a friend,” Charles stated.

 

Raven raised an eyebrow as Rouge came back. “I did it to Moira.”

 

Charles blinked but before he could argue further Raven handed him a pair of black slacks. “Go, change, then Rogue can do your hair.”

 

Charles sighed but took the slacks and shirt and left to change. Ridiculous. He came back and Rogue began messing with his hair, gelling it back despite the constant “It’s fine, it’s fine!”

 

Somehow making to survive the fifty minutes of hair and last minute changes, Charles was done. Rouge left ten minutes ago to go to dinner, but Raven stayed, It was just about seven when the doorbell rang. Charles and Raven were nearing the door as Sean opened it.

 

“Oh, Erik, hi?” Sean greeted, a little confused.

 

Charles laughed a little as Raven started fix his tie. “Just a minute Erik,” Charles shouted out loud, before lowering his voice so Raven would here. “Are you done?”

 

She took a step back and grinned. “With you? Yeah,” she said and once the words hit, both of them started to the door. Of course, Raven had the upper hand of flipping over the top railing and landing perfectly on the main floor.

 

“Raven!” Charles scolded, as he quickly made his way down the stairs, looking to Erik with an apologetic face. Erik raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could say anything, Raven was in front of him, next to Sean.

 

She crossed her arms and made herself look big, and Erik was still thoroughly confused.

 

“Raven,” Charles whined, and Erik kept a snicker at bay.

 

“There’s a few rules you have to follow tonight Erik. First, you better drive safely,” she started.

 

“Ahhh, yeah, I’m out,” Sean said and moved to go join everyone else at dinner.

 

Charles let out a sigh, replacing Sean’s side. “Raven, really, yo-” he was cut off by her pressing a hand over his mouth. Charles closed his mouth with a huff,

 

“No driving under the influence, and since you’re mechanic I expect you to follow all traffic rules. Secondly, no getting shit face drunk. Both of you,” she added a glare to Charles who rolled his eyes. “Thirdly, home by eleven. Although because your adults I understand if Charles doesn’t come till tomorrow. Which leads to the fourth rule. If you guys do have sex make to sure to us-”

 

Charles began blushing and moved Raven’s arm, and pushed past here. “Right, okay, bye Raven,” he said quickly pushing Erik out the front door, and closing it behind him. He shook his head, as he let out a sigh. “I am so sorry about that,” he apologized, turning to Erik.

 

Erik, also blushing slightly, managed a laugh. “I’ll admit, I was not excepting that. But I’m glad you stopped it when you did. To the car?” Erik offered, offering an arm, much like Charles did the other night. Charles grinned and took it with a nod.

 

“She likes to make me miserable when she can,” Charles sighed, leaning into Erik’s side slightly.

 

“Oh it wasn’t that bad,” Erik teased, blushing slightly more at the contact.

 

Charles nodded. “It was that. And the four hour date preparation,” he added with slight exhaustion. “Did you know it really can take someone three hours to pick a shirt?”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow, as Charles let go of his arm to open the passenger side door. “You’re joking, right?”

 

Charles climbed in. “Thank you. And no, I wish I was.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Erik apologized, but there was hint of smile and amusement on his face. He closed the door and moved to the driver side.

 

“Sure you are,” Charles mused as Erik just shrugged.

 

Erik started the car and began pulling out of the driveway. “But really? Three hours on a shirt?”

 

Charles nodded. “I’m adding the breaks that happened. Rouge and Raven love their gossip. Although, it was about past gossip.”

 

Erik snickered at the thought. “Rogue helped too?”

 

“She did my hair,” Charles answered, as sighed. “It was a very, very long four hours.”

 

The metal bender laughed, taking a turn onto the main road. “I could only imagine.”

 

Charles smirked and opened his mouth to retort something, before his smile fell and closed his mouth. “So Primavera? That’s a nice place. I’ve been there a few times. Lovely atmosphere.”

 

“I’ve been once. Went with Alex, Sean, and Raven for a her birthday,” Erik said.

 

“Oh I remember that. She told me she went out when I called,” Charles smiled a bit fondly and little remorseful. “Shame I had to miss her twenty first.”

 

Erik glanced over at Charles, who was looking out the window.  “You called, that means more than you might think.”

 

Charles looked back over, catching Erik’s eye before he focused on the road. Charles smiled, and kept his gaze on Erik.

 

“Staring is rude,” Erik chided.

 

Charles shrugged. “I can’t help but to state and marvel at beauty,” he replied, his voice soft and warm. Erik felt a smile tug at his lips and his face heat up. This response encouraged Charles’s grin. “It’s true, before you try to argue. You are beautiful Erik.”

 

“You’re such a charmer,” Erik teased, trying to brush off the compliment, but the grin and blush told Charles he enjoyed it.

 

“You’re welcome,” Charles settled on saying and finally turned his head, and looking back onto the road.

 

Erik kept quiet, but smiled. This in turn caused the rest of the ride to be in silence. Although, in Charles’s opinion, it was a comfortable silence.

 

Erik pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant. He stepped outside of the car, closing the door as he moved to Charles’s side and opening the door for him.

 

“Thank you, _liebling_ ,” Charles said with a smile, as he stepped out of the car.

 

Erik closed the door. “I almost forgot you knew German,” he said as he offered his arm.

 

Charles laughed as he took the offer. “I’ve dabbled with other languages as well. French for example,” he said nodded to the restaurant. “Which helps at times like these.”

 

Erik rolled his eyes, leading them up the stairs. “Show off.”

 

Charles snorted as Erik held the door open for him. “I’m not showing off. I’m pointing out a fact.”

 

“Same difference,” Erik countered as they walked to the front desk.

 

“Hello and ho-” the man at the cash register stopped when he saw Charles. “Oh Charles! You’re back. Wonderful to see you again, Sir.”

 

“Armando!” Charles explained, he smile a bit different from the one he was giving Erik. “Didn’t know you were working tonight.”

 

The dark skinned gentleman nodded. “Didn’t know you were coming. Anyway, I don’t believe have a reservation for Xavier…”

 

“That’s because it’s for a Lehnsherr,” Erik intervened, looking between Armando and Charles.

 

The waiter nodded. “Ah. Right this way then Mister Lehnsherr, Mister Xavier,” Armando instructed as he took three menus and began leading the two to a nice table by a window.

 

“Thank you Armando,” Charles said as he took a seat. Armando smiled and nodded. He gave a  menu for both Erik and Charles and placed another menu in between them.

 

“Because it’s you Charles, there’s a discount for your meal. And first glass of wine is on the house,” Armando said. “I’ll be back with water,” he announced as he left before Charles could argue.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow when he left. “So I take it you know him.”

 

Charles nodded. “Yeah, helped him out once. Moira brought him around the house after… an incident. He can adapt to anything. It’s quite spectacular, really.”

 

“Another mutant?” Erik asked, picking up his menu, but eying Charles with interest.

 

“We’re not as alone as you think, Erik,” Charles responded, picking up the wine menu. Erik quirked a brow at him. “What? First glass is free, and I can pay for the rest if we have another bottle,” he defended. Erik just laughed at shook his head.

 

Armando came back with two glasses of water shortly after that. “Already on the wine menu?”

 

Erik snickered, and Charles rolled his eyes. “I’m not one to turn down a free drink,” he muttered. “Could we have a bottle of _Chateau Villa Bel Air_?” he asked pointing to a spot on the menu. Armando took a look and nodded.

 

“Are you two ready for appetizers, or do you still need a moment?” He asked, looking between the two men.

 

Erik looked to Charles, who shrugged.

 

“The _Vongole Oreganata_ please?” Erik asked.

 

Charles and Armando both grinned. “Oo, one of my favorites, how did you know?” Charles asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

Erik rolled his eyes. “I have my tricks,” he responded.

 

“Alright, I’ll bring that out when it’s ready,” Armando said, as he moved to leave.

 

Charles waved at his friend, before turning his full attention back to Erik. Erik swears he might be imagining things, but right now, Charles’s eyes seemed unrealistically blue.

 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Erik mumbled, his voice softer than intended.

 

Charles smiled, similar to the one he had in the car. “Well I do try to impress, but maybe you can explain what I did?”

 

Erik thought for a moment. “Everything,” he settled on saying. Charles opened his mouth to speak but Erik kept talking. “From the tip, to being overly kind, to your own house. I’ve met humans,” and Erik was so caught up in his speech he didn’t notice Charles’s little wince, “like you. Rich and powerful. But you, God, you’ve done what mutants have hoped for. Made a place safe for us. It’s amazing, you’re amazing,” he repeated, feeling his face heat up from the raw truth in his words.

 

For the first time since Erik has met him, Charles Xavier was speechless. He sat there, blushing, grinning brightly, and kept looking like he was trying to speak but couldn’t find the right words.

 

Erik took this moment to add. “You are a hero, Charles. To Raven, Rouge, hell even me. You are truly incredible.”

 

Charles’s smile began to waver, and broke eye contact. Looking at his water with sudden interest. He took a sip and let out a sigh. “I’m not. I’m not as incredible as you make me out to be.”

 

“Oh, no, don’t be modest-”

 

“I’m not,” Charles interrupted. “I’m just… simple old me. But you,” he looked back up, “you are incredible,” his smile came back.

 

Erik shrugged. Asking about what caused his sudden change in demeanor was the tip of his tongue, but before he could spit it out, Armando came back. He placed down a platter of stuffed clams, followed by two wine glasses as well as their wine.

 

“ _Vongole Oreganata_ and _Chateau Villa Bel Air_ for the lovely couple,” he mused and Charles and Erik both shared a smile and a faint blush. “Do you two want to order now or later?”

 

“I’m ready if you are,” Charles said and Erik looked at him with disbelief.

 

“You haven’t even touched your menu,” Erik pointed out.

 

Armando snorted and Charles scratched the back of his neck. “I uh, memorized it?”

 

Erik rolled his eyes. “I’ll have the _Pollo Paillard_.”

 

“And I, the _Linguine Vongole_ with red sauce please,” Charles added.

 

Armando nodded, writing down the orders. “I’ll be out with them as soon as I can,” he informed.

 

Charles smiled. “Thank you Armando,” he said as their waiter left out of site.

 

“You said you only you’ve been here a few times,” Erik asked, leaning slightly back in his chair and crossing his arms. The sleeves of his suit rolling up slightly.

 

“I have!” Charles countered, folding his hands on his lap. “A few… dozen times,” he added, looking bashful.

 

Erik squinted. “And here I thought I would have a upper hand at something,” he mused.

 

Charles laughed. “My friend, you said so yourself, I always amaze you. And always will.”

 

Erik nodded. “That you will,” he agreed, before frowning. “My friend?” he repeated,

 

The professor thought for a moment. “I mean, that fact will still remain true no matter how this relationship continues, you will always be my friend,” he started. “If you’d rather I change it, I suppose I could…”

 

“No, it’s fine. I guess, it just, felt… off?” Erik tried explaining, feeling a little flustered.

 

Charles nodded. “I think I understand,” he said with a small smile. “If there is any other pet name you’d rather I call you by, I’m all for it,” he added with a teasing smile.

 

Erik scoffed. “Or just Erik is fine.”

 

“Nonsense!” Charles exclaimed. “What about the cliche ‘love’? Or ‘darling’? I like darling,” he said, humming in content. Erik just sighed and shook his head. Charles shrugged and moved to open the wine bottle. “And before you say anything, an appetizer counts as food,” Charles explained pouring the drink into the two wine glasses.

 

“You seem to get called out on your drinking often,” Erik commented, moving forward to pick up his wine glass, holding the cup out. Charles picked up his wine glass and held it up towards Erik’s, ignoring the comment.

 

“A toast? To happy times and new beginnings.” Charles asked.

 

“To happy times and new beginnings,” Erik repeated, as the two clanked glasses.

 

Charles took a sip and let out a noise of enjoyment. “Delicious,” he commented, licking his lips.

 

Erik smiled and gave a light laugh, taking his a sip of his wine. “It is quite enjoyable,” Erik agreed, putting down his glass to move and grab one of the clams onto the small plate that was already set at the table.

 

Charles watching with a smile. Erik was going to ask what was with the look after he took a bite, but instead the taste of stuffed clams distracted him. He swallowed before speaking. “Oh wow, that’s good.”

 

“It’s more than good,” Charles responded with a ‘tsk’ as he got his own clam. “It’s extraordinary.”

 

“We do strive to make the best,” a Russian voice interrupted them, as Erik and Charles turned to see a man in a black suit.

 

Charles took a moment, looking the man. “Oh Azazel!” he exclaimed, smiling.

 

“Doctor Xavier,” the man with a scar over his left eye, greeted.

 

“Please, it’s Professor now,” Charles corrected.

 

Azazel nodded. “Moving up in the world I see.”

 

Charles nodded. Erik gave a soft hum, taking another sip of his drink, reminding them that he was still there. “Oh where are my manners! Azazel, Erik. Erik, Azazel. He’s a cook here. Actually, manager but, also a cook.”

 

The manager smiled, holding a hand out for Erik to shake, which he did. “Nice to meet you,” Erik replied, doing his best to not look at the scar.

 

“Wondering about the scar?” Azazel asked, with a gruff laugh.

 

“Oh uh, no, I,-”

 

“It’s alright, it’s a fun a story. But…” he trailed off to Charles, as if asking a mental question. Charles nodded. “I got it while coming here.”

 

“To town?” Erik asked.

 

“No this dimension,” Azazel replied a sly grin on his lips.

 

Erik blinked for a moment. Taking in what he said. He looked over to Charles who was eating his clams with a knowing smile. He looked back to Azazel who laughed. In a wave of red, Azazel’s tan skin was replaced with a demonic like shade of red. His hair darkened to an even blacker shade, and a small goatee formed on his chin.

 

“Mutant,” the word was out of Erik’s mouth before he could stop himself. “I meant, you’re one too?”

 

Azazel nodded, as Erik saw a tail suddenly flick around from him. “Got this scar,” Erik saw he now had red eyes with black reptilian like iris. “While fighting a war. We won, but… Well I got stuck here.”

 

“Here?” Erik repeated.

 

Azazel nodded. “Different dimension. Don’t ask for specifics, it’s been quite awhile.”

 

Erik nodded slowly, still a little lost. “So you’re a shape shifter?”

 

“And I can teleport… and paralyze others,” he added, with a wicked grin.

 

“Bending one's as well as well,” Charles piped up, after he finished his third clam. There were two left, but Charles seemed to be leaving them for Erik.

 

Erik looked impressed. “Those are the quite the tricks.”

 

Azazel shrugged. “The teleportation is handy, but I think Cha-”

 

“Speaking of shapeshifting,” Charles butted in quickly. “How are you and Raven?”

 

Azazel turned to look at Charles with raised eyebrows, and changed back to the human form he had on earlier. “We’re… good? Doesn’t she usually fill you in on these things?”

 

“Oh, uh, we’ve been on… rough terms ever since I got back,” Charles admitted, taking a sip of his wine.

 

Azazel stared for a little bit. “Right… Anyway, sorry to cut the reunion short, but I must go back to work,” he said and there was puff of red smoke and he was gone.

 

Charles slowly let out a breath. “Teleportation, always so sudden and loud,” he mused, with another drink.

 

Erik was still staring at Charles, as if trying to read him and figure out why he cut in so abruptly. Erik wanted nothing more than to figure out what was so bad that Mister Perfect was hiding. But this was their first date. He wasn’t going to ask now. So instead he took a bit of his clam.

 

“Him and Raven?” Erik opted on asking, before another bite and finishing his first clam. He moved to his second as Charles nodded.

 

“Yes, been dating for a few months now I believe. Happened while I was gone,” he clarified.

 

Erik nodded as he finished his second clam. Charles seemed to wanting to say something, but couldn’t find words. So Erik allowed him time to think, and finished his third clam as he did.

 

Charles let out a sigh, tapping his fingers on the table lightly. “You’re still wondering what happened when I interrupted, right?”

 

Erik gave another nod. “I get if you don’t want to explain,” Erik added. “I mean, I want to know yes, but if it was something majorly importantly, you would have told me by now, right?”

 

Charles licked his lips and nodded. “Of course.”

 

“You’re an open book kind of guys, Charles. I trust you,” Erik added, smiling as he put down his spoon to reach over and placed his hand over Charles’s.

 

Charles smiled, and Erik noticed a flash of guilt in his eyes before it was covered up with joy. “I trust you too, Erik,” Charles replied back, moving his hand to interlock their fingers. Suddenly Charles started laughing, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What?”

 

“Last week you said having dinner when we just met was cliche, and this?” he asked, squeezing Erik’s hand, and smiling as Erik’s face heated up a bit. “Is cliche. I’m not complaining! It’s just amusing.”

 

Erik rolled his eyes. “You’re a child,” he teased.

 

Charles grinned triumphantly. “But remember who caved!”

 

Erik closed his eyes with a sigh, as Armando came out with their dinner. Charles let go of Erik’s hand to take the plate Armando was handing out.

 

“Thanks Darwin,” Charles said as he eyed his meal with appreciation.

 

Erik looked over to Armando with a questioning glance. “Nickname. Raven gave it to me,” he explained handing Erik his plate of _Pollo Paillard_.

 

“Oh you too?” Erik asked, with a smile.

 

Charles’s eyes shot from his bowl to Erik’s face.

 

Armando nodded. “What’s yours?”

 

Erik scratched the back his neck. “Magneto…”

 

Charles snorted and covered his mouth when Erik sent a glare his ways. Armando raised an eyebrow “Magneto?” He asked. Erik waved his hand and brought Charles's fork to him.

 

“Hey!” Charles cried and Erik snickered, sending it back.

 

“Oh adorable,” Armando laughed as he took the empty plates of clams and the one plate Erik used. He left Charles’s at he request. “Enjoy your meal,” he said as he left once again.

 

“So your shop…” Charles trailed off.

 

Erik sighed. “I needed a name, Raven suggested, and haven’t changed it.”

 

Charles fought back another laugh. “For two years.”

 

Erik glared. “At least mine is some what cooler.”

 

“Darwin is pretty cool,” Charles countered.

 

“Not compared to yours.”

 

Charles blinked. “What?”

 

Erik rolled his eyes. “Scott said Raven gave you one too, just for fun. Professor X.”

 

Charles slowly let out a breath. “Oh. Well you realize yours is just an ‘O’ at the end of ‘Magnet’, right? And it sounds like neato. How is that cooler?”

 

“It isn’t just a shortened version of my name.”

 

Charles snorted again. “Mine is cooler. You know it.”

 

Erik shook his head, using his knife to cut off a piece of chicken. “What ever helps you sleep at night.”

 

Charles glared before rolling his eyes, and began eating his meal.

 

**…**

 

Dinner passed by smoothly. Whatever happened between Azazel and Charles had been pushed far into both of their minds. They were currently driving back to the mansion. The whole time Charles was talking about how yesterday went at the mansion.

 

Not that Erik minded. He liked hearing Charles talk. It was interesting and exciting. Mostly because he loved the way Charles put emotion behind his words.

 

In what Erik’s thought was all too soon, he was already pulling up into the mansion. It was about nine, and the two sat in the car. Charles finished his story, and looked over at Erik.

 

“Tonight was lovely,” Erik said, turning to look at Charles.

 

“Quite enjoyable. I would very much love to do it again, and soon,” Charles responded, grinning.

 

Erik smiled back. “That would be nice.”

 

Charles grinned, “Excellent!” he exclaimed and opened his door. “Want to risk walking me back to the door?”

 

“Risk?” Erik asked, turning off his car and stepping out.

 

“Raven,” Charles clarified, moving round the car to face Erik.

 

“Ah, then should I do this now?” Erik asked.

 

Charles moved to speak but Erik reached out a hand, placing it on Charles’s cheek as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. It was soft, warm, and Charles took three seconds for it register. Charles moved one of his hands onto Erik’s chest, underneath the open jacket of his suit. As quickly as the kiss came, Erik pulled back his head, and took a step back.

 

Erik was blushing and Charles was grinning. “You could also do that at the door.”

 

“With the risk of Raven?” Erik asked, his voice soft.

 

“Kissing you is worth the risk,” Charles replied, licking his lips for at least the fifth time that night. It was driving Erik crazy.

 

“I might take that risk if you keeping doing _that_ ,” Erik retorted, eyes glancing down to Charles’s lips before looking back up to his slightly dilated eyes. Erik’s hand was still on Charles’s cheek and he was gently stroking it.

 

Charles looked a bit smug. “Do what?” he asked, innocently.

 

Erik rolled his eyes, dropping his hand from Charles’s cheek to hold his hand instead. Interlocking their fingers. "I’ll tell you next date,” Erik answered.

 

Charles grinned, moving his free hand from Erik’s chest, place it into his pocket.

 

“We're one away from my college stories time,” Charles mused.

 

“You remember that? It felt like ages ago.”

 

Charles shrugged. “I remember future promises.”

 

Erik smiled, and started moving. “Come on, last thing I need is for Raven to treat me like a hooligan.”

 

Charles laughed, leaning into Erik’s side as they walked hand in hand to the door. Charles reached for a key in his pocket but Erik smirked. He snapped his fingers and the door unlocked. Charles looked up at Erik with a grin.

 

“Amazing,” he whispered, staring straight into Erik’s eyes that Erik would swear he could he see into his soul.

 

Erik let go of Charles’s hand, wrapping his arms around Charles’s waist, pulling him close. Charles responded by wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck. They stood like that for a while. Half hugging, half looking like they were going to make out. It should have felt awkward as it looked, but it didn’t. And Erik was thankful for that.

 

Charles stood on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Erik’s lips, before pulling from the embrace. “I should go, early day tomorrow.”

 

Erik nodded, and started stepping away to his cars. “Goodnight Charles.”

 

“Goodnight Erik,” he replied as softly as Erik said it. “Hugs and kisses!” he added, in a lighter tone before going inside.

 

Erik just laughed, blush once again on his face as he moved back into the car.

 

The drive home felt different without Charles, but the kiss still lingered on his lips he barely noticed. Soon he was back into his apartment and taking a shower. Getting ready for a new week. And more importantly, a new week with Charles.

 

**...**

 

Two months passed by quickly and slowly all at the same time for Erik. Quickly in the sense he spent a lot of with Charles and the other mutants in the house. But slowly because of his meeting with Emma. He hadn't talked to her since.

 

October finally came and on the morning of the seventh, Emma sent an e-mail to ask for his home address. Erik replied promptly, even giving instructions from the closest airport to his house. (Sometimes living in the middle of nowhere had it disadvantages.)

 

He closed his laptop as his doorbell rang. Grinning he opened the door to his boyfriend (yes, boyfriend Erik was proud to say that) who was shivering. He was only in a blue sweatervest and khakis.

 

“Geeze, just because you live five minutes away, doesn’t mean you should walk in the cold,” Erik chided as he moved out of the way as Charles came in.

 

“R-Raven,” Charles huffed, rubbing his hands. “Took my car since she keeps forgetting to call you and take her’s in.”

 

Erik closed the door and moved to bring Charles into a hug. “Could have called,” he mumbled into the top of Charles’s hair. “You could get sick.”

 

Charles wrapped his arms Erik’s waist, and buried his face into his shirt. “I live close enough, I’ll be fine. J-just a bit cold out there."

 

(Sometimes living in the middle of nowhere had it advantages.)

 

**…**

 

Erik woke up early on Saturday. He looked over to his clock. He was supposed to pick up Emma in two hours. Casting nerves aside, he took a quick shower and got ready. Hour and half to go. He tried to make something to eat but his nervousness and excitement made it hard.

 

By some miracle, Erik was able to watch the TV and let time pass by. With thirty minutes till Emma’s flight landed, he got into his car and drove to the airport..

 

Finding a telepath in airplane is actually surprisingly difficult. Considering the thought occurred to him he had no idea what Emma looked like. Or if she could even touch his mind without actually knowing what he looks like.

 

_I can. I’m that good_ a female British voice said. Clear and sharp in Erik’s head.

 

_Emma?_ _he thought_ , as he began looking around.

 

_I’m in the white jacket and pants_ , she answered. _Over in baggage claim, carousel four._

 

Erik began making his way there. There were normal dressed people waiting around. As well as a blonde in white heels, white pants, and a white jacket. Erik moved over to her.

 

“I see that white is your color,” he greeted, as the blonde turned to look at him. She even wore silvery white lipstick as well as a white choker.

 

“And… magenta is yours,” Emma asked, looking at Erik’s pink colored turtleneck.

 

Erik blushed lightly. “Oh uh, my…” he trailed off for a moment, all of sudden feeling self conscious. He wasn’t use to saying he had a boyfriend and the thought occurred to him that yes, he did, in fact, have a boyfriend. He was not single. He was taken. The thought made him feel a little breathless

 

Emma smiled. “Your boyfriend gave it to you, that’s sweet.”

 

Erik was still blushing. “Right, telepath,” he muttered,

 

“Oh sorry sugar,” Emma apologized as a white suit case came into view. “Some of us can pick up surface thoughts. I can teach you some shielding techniques if you want.”

 

Emma reached out for the suitcase but Erik grabbed it before her. “If you can, that would be appreciated.”

 

The telepath smiled. “Thank you hon, now lead the way. I’m exhausted. Jet-lag is a very awful thing.”

 

“Oh agreed,” Erik said and began carrying the suitcase.

 

In thirty minutes the two were back at Erik’s place and Emma came out of the guest room (And Erik was glad he listened to his mother about making sure he got a house with an extra room). “I love the name of your garage by the way, Lehnsherr. Magneto. Very creative,” she teased a smirk on her lips.

 

“Oh a friend of mine gave me the idea.”

 

“Oh? Is this your boyfriend?” she asked, sitting on the couch with interest.

 

Erik rolled his eyes, moving to join her. “No, his sister actually. Her name’s Raven.”

 

Emma nodded. “Pretty name. What about your boyfriend?”

 

“Gossip much?”

 

“Oh of course dear.”

 

Erik laughed. “His name is Charles.”

 

Emma hummed. “Sounds posh.”

 

“He is,” Erik commented. “And a professor.”

 

Emma raised a brow in interest. There was something wicked about the smile on her face, but he just labeled it as normal. After all, sometimes people called his smile shark like.

 

“Is his last name, by chance, Professor Xavier?” Emma asked.

 

“Yeah, do you know him?” Erik asked. At this point, he wouldn’t past Charles to know a mutant even if they aren't in town.

 

Emma shook her head. “No, a friend of mine was a a fellow peer of him. Shared a few college classes. They were quite close during school. Just ask him about a Remy LeBeau.”

 

“Or you can ask him yourself?” Erik offered.

 

Emma looked confused before seeming to understand. “You’re going to introduce me? I’m touched.”

 

Erik rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow, for now, we can just catch up. I’m sure you must have some exciting stories to tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, things get real. Just a fair warning.


	8. Hear Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being done a lot sooner than expected. Although, I'm partly sure that has to do with being aware of how much I was writing this time.  
> Anyway, things start unfolding, so enjoy! XOXO AidaMae

Had it been one else besides his boyfriend, Charles would have just ignored the phone ringing. Or at least ignore it until they would call back. If it was that important. Not that this was the first time someone called on his day off of work. That being said, he still wasn't happy answering his phone at six am on his day off.

“Either the world better be on fire, or you are in the ‘let’s wake up Charles early on his day off’ club. If it’s the latter, we’re breaking up,” Charles mumbled into the phone, eyes half opened.

“ _Good morning to you too, Charles_ ,” Erik’s amused voice came over the line. Way too happy and cheery for being up this early.

Charles scoffed. “Seriously though, everything alright?” He asked, dreading the day someone called him about a mutant related accident.

“ _Yes, I was just calling to see if wanted to meet Emma? The friend I've been talking about who was coming to visit_.”

Charles, whose face was into the pillow as he was sleeping back into unconsciousness, muttered something that Erik couldn’t understand.

“ _Speak up dear_.”

Charles groaned, and rolled over onto his back. “Now?” he whined, and Erik snickered.

“ _In about two hours, she’s still asleep. I just wanted to make sure you were up and awake before then_.”

“If it was anyone else…” Charles muttered before hissing in pain, and moved his free hand to his leg.

“ _Charles?_ ” Erik asked, concern and worry in his voice.

Charles winced, and bit his tongue, breathing harshly out his nose. “Y-yeah fine, just-” he hissed again and curled his fist. “Just a foot cramp,” he lied.

“ _Do you want me to come over?_ ”

The professor felt a smile on his lips, before it was quickly replaced with a grimace. “I’ll be f-fine just have to push through,” he answered, as he sat up. He placed his cell phone between his ear and shoulder, twisting his body to get his syringe case, trying to keep his breath even.

“ _Are you sure?_ ”

Repeating the same process he does every morning, the professor injected the serum, sighing with the relief that washed over him. “Yes, see, feeling better already? I’ll be over around eight. I better at least earn a cup of tea for getting up early,” he added before moving the phone and hanging up.

Charles sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Two months since they've been together and Erik still doesn't know about his ‘medication’. Hank and Logan keep telling him to just fess it up and explain what happened, but he can’t. He’s tried before, even came close once.

 

_“May I ask you something?” Erik asked as the two were in Charles’s office for one of their many chess dates._

_Charles, who was more focused on the game (One he’s losing, but he blames the drink), moved a rook. “You just did,” he commented, eyes never leaving the board._

_Erik rolled his eyes. “Do you smoke?”_

_Charles raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up. “No? Well Logan once had me try one of his cigars when we first met. It… didn’t end so well, but that was it,” Charles answered, shaking his head at the memory._

_“Then why do you have a smoking case in your drawer?” Erik asked, looking over to his desk._

_Charles turned his head to his desk, frowning. “I don’t…?” he trailed off before realizing he left his ‘medication’ in his desk when Hank gave it to him this morning. “Uh, isn’t that like snooping?” he asked, trying to change the subject._

_Erik shrugged, looking back to Charles. “Sorry, just wondering. An extra mass of metal threw me off.”_

_“Not enough to throw you off your game unfortunately,” Charles said with a sigh, as he looked back to the board. “Or maybe you have another mutation and alcohol makes you focused.”_

_“Or maybe someone had one too many glasses?”_

_Charles leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hand down his face closing his eyes. “That seems plausible,” he agreed._

_Erik shook his head, before looking back to the desk. Charles opened them, and looked over at Erik. “It’s medicine,” Charles said before he could stop himself._

_“Medicine?” Erik asked, turning back to Charles with a frown._

_“Uh, yeah, for…” he trailed off. Charles was screwed. Erik was going to find out. Logan was right. Hank was right. Scott was right. He was- He had two options, find a believable excuse while tipsy, or tell the truth._

_Erik looked uneasy. “You aren’t… dying are you?”_

_Charles shook his head. “Oh no no no, no. Not dying. Just…” he sighed. “This is going to sound horrible, but it’s Adderall,” Charles answered, opting for the easy way out._

_The mutant frowned, he opened his mouth to speak, but Charles interjected. “Bad, I know, horrible even. Cheap too, but I try to take it only when needed, and that’s usually in the mornings, but I had a really long night last night and…” he shook his head with a sigh._

_“Charles, it’s alright,” Erik said, and he stood up, moving over to the chair Charles was sitting at. He walked behind it, and leaned down, draping his arms across his Charles’s chest. Charles smiled and hummed as Erik rested his chin on Charles’s head. “You shouldn’t be pushing yourself though,” he chided._

_Charles let out another sigh, resting his hands on Erik’s. “You try being a teacher and housing a mansion with mutants. You have no choice but to push.”_

_Erik sighed. “Then maybe you should stop staying up late playing chess with me?”_

_The professor let out a huff of annoyance. “But I_ like _staying up late, playing chess with my boyfriend.”_

_Erik felt the tip of his ears heat up. “Boyfriend?” he asked._

_Charles smiled, pulling from Erik’s embrace to turn around the chair and sit on his knees. Facing Erik he nodded. “I would like to think that, yes.”_

_Erik grinned, and after Charles readjusted himself, wrapped his arms around Charles’s back. “I like the sound of it.”_

_“Wonderful,” Charles replied, sitting up to Erik back, before giving him a kiss_

 

Charles gave a faint smile, as he leaned back onto his bed with his eyes closed, thinking of the memory. There was a buzz and text tone and Charles groaned and reached for his phone.

**From: Erik <3 6:24  
** **Better not be sleeping, I don’t want to make this tea for nothing.**

**To: Erik <3 6:25  
** **Next time it’s your day off I’m calling you at four am just to say hi.**

Charles texted in response as he sat back up. With a sigh he got up and made his way to take a shower. An hour later after getting ready he checked his phone again.

**From: Erik <3 6:25  
** **That would require you getting up that early. Which we both know that won’t happened.**

Charles rolled his eyes, but decided to not text back. He still had a little under forty minutes to kill before he had to leave. With a bored sigh Charles made his way to the recreation area on the main floor.

“You’re up early,” Raven mused, looking up from her cup of coffee and cell phone.

“Don’t remind me,” Charles retorted, moving to sit on the spot of the couch next to her.

Raven smirked. “Does this has to do with Erik?”

Charles nodded. “His friend, Emma is in town, the one from…” he took a moment, trying to rememebr something. “Califorina?”

Raven thought for a second. “The one you got jealous of?”

“I didn’t get jealous,” Charles defended. “I was just… weary,” he muttered.

Raven laughed. “Right,” she teased. “Anyway, you’re going to meet her?”

Charles nodded.

“It’s weird,” Raven muttered as she took a sip of her coffee. Charles turned to look over to her, raising an eyebrow. “It’s just… what’s her name…” Raven searched for the right words. “Was it Grace? Her real name, wasn’t it Emma?”

Charles seemed to pale slightly. “I… No? I don’t think so. Wasn’t it Adrienne?”

Raven shrugged. “I don’t know, didn’t Erik say Emma was a telepath?”

“Bloody,” Charles sighed. “It can’t be Grace, she hasn’t made it known that she had any intention on coming back.”

“Still, if she’s a telepath…” Raven trailed, looking her brother in the eye.

Charles nodded. “I know, I have to be aware.”

Raven nodded and went back to her phone and drink. Charles leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.

“Tired?” Raven asked, not looking up from her phone.

“Extremely,” Charles muttered. “How do you people get up so early?”

Raven laughed. “Most of us don’t stay up till three in the morning.”

Charles opened one eye to send a glare over at Raven, before closing it and sighing. Deciding to lay there until it was time to go.

**…**

Three minutes before eight, and after dozing off, Charles was trying to wake himself up as he drove over to Erik’s.

“The things I do for him,” he mused as he pulled up in Erik’s driveway. With a sigh and a quick smile, he got out of his car and made his way to Erik’s door. He rang the doorbell, and brought his jacket closer around him.

“Morning,” Erik greeted as he opened the door.

“Sadly,” Charles retorted and Erik grinned. Erik leaned down and pressed a kiss to Charles’s cheek. He stepped aside and Charles walked in.

Erik closed the door. “Tea is on the counter, Emma is taking a shower.”

Charles nodded and moved to the kitchen, smiling slightly brighter at the cup of tea. “Japanese green tea,” he hummed as he took a sip. “My favorite.”

“I know, you were practically moaning when Alex gave you some the other week,” Erik mused, as he took a seat at the table, which had three chairs around it instead of the normal two.

Charles rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Erik. “You don’t sound like you minded,” he quipped.

“I didn’t,” Erik retorted back.

Charles was going to make a remark when he saw someone come from the hallway, causing his heart to stop.

There, standing in a white crop top and matching white jeans, was the last person Charles wanted to see ever again his life. His breath hitched in his throat, and he had to bite his tongue from saying anything.

“Good morning Erik,” came the cool reply of Emma Frost’s voice. “And, you must be Charles?” she asked, looking Charles dead in the eye with a knowing smile.

“I am,” Charles replied, surprised by the evenness in his voice. “You must be Emma?”

She nodded, and walked over, extending a hand to him. Charles with a smile took it.

_You’re walking. How?_

The mental intrusion almost caused Charles to snap, but he remained calm. He choose not to reply, instead let go of Emma’s hand. Before suddenly clapping.

“Oh! Today’s the eighth right?” Charles asked, as if he forgotten something incredibly important.

“Yes?” Erik asked, with an amused smirk. “Did you forget something? Another date with your sister?”

Charles shook his head. “No, no, no, I had a thing with Hank. Oh Erik, I’m really sorry,” he turned to Emma with an apologetic smile as he stood up. “I was really looking forward to meeting you,” he added as he started to the door. “But I promised Hank and I ca-”

“Charles, it’s fine. Go,” Erik reassured, moving to walk him out. “Come back later?”

Charles gave a hurried nod, and pressed a quick kiss to Erik’s lips. “Goodbye!” he called and left, walking quickly to his car. In no time and at all he was hurrying his way back home.

Fumbling with the keys he quickly stumbled inside, trying to even out his breathing. He locked the door and leaned against it for a moment. No one was in the loft and he began rushing up to his bedroom. His heart hammering he pulled out his phone as he opened the door to his room. Searching through his contacts he made a quick group of everyone who was in town.

**To: Alex, Angel, Hank, Jean, Logan, Raven, Scott, Sean 8:20**

**FROST IS BACK.**

With a slightly shaky hand he pressed send. Breathing out and in, he moved to his end table. The drugs were in a secret panel, all he had to was block the thought out. He’s done it before. He can do it now.

There was a knock at his door and he jumped about two feet. He held his phone tightly, checking to see if anyone replied before moving to open it.

“How are you walking?” came the collected voice Emma.

Charles looked around for a moment. “I locked the door,” he commented. “How are you here?”

Emma smiled. “It’s just us two Charles.”

“Oh because I trust you Frost,” Charles growled. “You aren’t welcomed in this estate, let alone this town.”

“I was invited over!” Emma defended herself. “Who am I to turn down a friend.”

Charles huffed. “Fine. Then go be with your friend, and get the hell out of here.”

Emma tsked, crossing her arms. “Don’t be so crossed. How were you supposed to know your boyfriend wanted to move to Genosha?”

Charles blinked. “Genosha?”

Emma’s smile turned mischievous. “I know you don’t like reading people’s mind without permission, but even you couldn’t pick up how excited he was about it. Unless…” she pushed forward, into Charles’s room despite his best attempts. “You can’t.”

Charles clenched his fists. “Frost. _Out_ ,” he demanded.

The telepath looked like she struck diamond. “You gave up your powers to walk,” she concluded.

Charles wanted to say something but any thought of argument was gone when he heard another voice.

“Powers?”

“Erik,” Charles breathed out and he kept his gaze on Emma. “That’s how you got in,” he muttered.

Erik walked around so he was standing in front of Charles. “Powers?” he repeated.

Charles kept his gaze on Erik’s. “It’s… complicated,” he tried explaining, already seeing his defeat.

“What does she mean by powers?” Erik asked again.

Charles didn’t answer, instead Emma answered for him. “Erik! Do you remember that telepath I spoke about before? The one who’s stronger than even myself?”

Erik didn’t answer, only frowned. “No…” he said softly coming to the realization of what Emma was saying.

“Yes. That’s him.”

“But you’re-?”

“Human, yes,” Charles answered, mouth feeling dry. His phone began ringing in his hands but Erik flicked his wrist and turned Charles’s phone off , and moving it to the bed. “Erik, please, hear me out-”

Erik scoffed. “Is that what the case is? Suppressants?”

Charles shook his head. “No! I mean, it’s a side effect. Erik, listen, I’m not the bad guy here.”

“Really? Because you’ve lied to me, Charles. Little things I understand, but this? This is-” Erik cut himself off, and Charles began seeing the glossiness in his eyes.

Charles moved forward to place a hand on Erik’s cheek but Erik grabbed his wrists. “Are you, biologically, a mutant?” he demanded.

Charles clenched his fists. “Yes.”

Erik closed his eyes and Charles’s heart wretched forward as he saw the anger on his face.

“That’s sick. Charles, why would you even…?”

Charles didn’t want to answer. He had many reasons but they all seemed so tiny and insignificant right now. He also didn’t want to admit his failure with Emma around. “Erik, please, trust me. It’s a long story, and it’s _he_ -” Charles was cut off, and he sidestep from Erik to face Emma.

“Is this is how you’re walking?” Emma asked, as she was holding open a case.

“Adderall, right...” Erik whispered shaking his head.

Charles clenched his fists. “Yes,” he answered. Emma hummed in thought. Before anyone else could say something the front door opened.

“Charles!” A couple voices shouted.

“Erik, I think this is our cue to leave,” Emma said, tossing the case onto Charles’s bed.

Erik nodded. Charles was about object but as he blinked they were gone. Charles stared at where Emma and Erik stood, trying to gather what happened. _Erik…_ he thought, and he felt his legs sink to the floor.

“Charles!” Raven shouted as she slid over to where Charles was, landing on her knees. “She was here. What happened? Was it…?”

Charles took a moment to think, feeling eyes prick at his eyes. “You were right,” Charles admitted. He placed his hands on his knees.

Jean, who ended up moving into the mansion along with Scott, walked over and kneeled next to Charles too. Scott and Logan stayed by the door.

“About?” Logan asked, looking around the room, ready for a fight.

“Erik’s friend,” Raven answered. “Is Frost. Erik knows.”

The room grew quiet, all looking around. Meeting each other’s gazes with questioning looks. To everyone’s surprise, Charles spoke first. Or made the first noise, seeing as he let out a harsh laugh.

“I don’t need my powers to know you’re all thinking the same thing,” he interrupted eyes focused on the floor. “I was wrong. You all were right.”

“Charles, we didn’t know Frost would be back and Erik would find out that way. We knew he was going to find out, yes. You couldn’t hide forever, but this is on unfair terms,” Jean offered, placing a hand on his arm. “His emotions may be messed with, Emma is persuasive and you know that. This may all be one really bad coincidence. Erik would understand-”

Charles shook his head. “Jean we all know he hates suppressants and any supporters of them. I…” he shook his head. “Frost is here,” he stated. “She wants Erik for Genosha, and we can’t do anything. It doesn’t matter anymore, what done is done.”

“Bullshit,” came Logan’s voice to the surprise of everyone. It confused Charles enough to look up. “Erik doesn’t know a damn thing about what really happened. You took the drugs out of pity and getting off of those things is too hard. We’ve seen how Lehnsherr acts around you, even he would understand.”

Charles shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t. I don’t expect him too. I just…”

Jean gave a weak smile. “Tell him what happened. Just so he knows?”

Charles nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. “I’m going for a walk,” he declared and stood up, making his way to the his door as he kept his gaze on the floor.

“Charles?” Jean called out.

Charles lifted his head to look at Jean. She waved a hand and gently sent Charles his phone. “Just in case.”

Charles nodded, putting his phone into his pocket as he left the group to go and think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you all, next chapter will hold what really happened between Emma and Charles.


	9. It Wasn't Really Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I was going to explain what happened, but I just ended up splitting it into two parts instead of one giant part.  
> Note - during the story Charles tells the past is not italicized while what he and Erik says are, hope that isn't too confusing.  
> Anyway, sorry this came out later than planned, enjoy!! XOXO AidaMae

Erik felt he may have overreacted. Though, it wouldn’t be the first time. He was leaning against the counter of his kitchen bending a spoon back and forth as Emma sat and watched quietly.

 

“Erik,” she called out softly for the fifth time since they came back here.

 

Once again, Erik ignored her, and focused on bending the spoon and twisting it. Not trusting himself to speak.

 

“I understand that you are furious. You have every right. And yes I am sorry for… Influencing you to go to Charles’s house, but I didn’t know how else you would believe me,” Emma explained, watching Erik carefully.

 

The metal bender let out a long sigh, and placed the spoon down. “I see why you did it. And I should thank you. I just… I don’t understand what happened. With Charles,” Erik responded, running a hand through his hair. “He’s an- was an open person, and shared any and all details. And I mean I get bad experiences but he is- was a telepath?”

 

Emma pressed her lips together, a look of sympathy on her face. “He was. Yes. Erik, look, Charles has done a lot in his past. Things changed after an accident in London and he was disabled. I didn’t think he’d rather walk over having his powers.”

 

Erik ran a hand down his face. “London. I’m so tired of people mentioning then avoiding that topic. _What happened_ in London?”

 

Emma opened her mouth to speak but light ringing and buzz of Erik’s phone distracted them both. Erik summoned his phone from the living room. He made a face of disgust as he saw the familiar picture of him and Charles. It was taken after their fifth date. He hesitated for a second. He was an adult, he could talk to Charles like a normal person. He clicked accept.

 

“Yes?” Erik asked, his voice strained and cold.

 

“ _I’m out in the field. I was thinking we should talk_ ,” Charles’s voice was calm if not a little shaky.

 

Erik took a long breath. They could just talk. Maybe Charles will explain things. He doesn’t have to accept his apology of course. “Okay. I’ll be there shortly,” he responded and hung up before he could take it back.

 

Emma gave a hesitant smile. “It’s just a talk,” she reminded him carefully.

 

“I know. I’ll be fine,” Erik replied curtly, before letting out a sigh. “Sorry. I don’t mean to leave you alone but…”

 

Emma just nodded. “This is more important. I’ll be here, I’ll be alright. Go talk to yo- Charles,” she looked a little unsure on what to call him.

 

“You are amazing,” Erik told her. He placed his phone his pocket, grabbed his keys and left to go have a chat with his probably soon to be ex boyfriend.

 

The field which stood between Charles’s mansion and Erik’s shop was their spot. Namely the middle of it. It was where they spent most of their dates or just casual conversation. Despite how open it was, no one really came out there.

 

Now instead of seeing Charles happily laying in the grass and looking up at clouds like some dumb romantic comedy, he saw the man he thought he knew standing and facing where his mansion. He hadn’t look like he had change. His hair looked a little messy, as if he had been running his hands though it often, but other than that he seemed fine.

 

As Erik got closer, Charles turned and tried everything in his power to keep from his heart sinking. Charles was crying. His eyes were red, and his face still looked a bit damp. He was crying and Erik wanted to be mad and to say it was Charles’s fault, but it’s Charles and Charles doesn’t cry and-

 

_Dammit Lehnsherr_ _, keep it together_ , he chided to himself. Erik didn’t really feel like speaking and he was glad Charles cleared his throat.

 

“I was going to tell you. I wasn’t sure how. I don’t have any excuse except that I was afraid of your reaction,” the professor began, his voice, now that it wasn’t over the phone, seemed sore and even more shaky.

 

Erik kept his face blank, and placed his hands into his pocket. “So what happened?” he asked, cutting straight to the point.

 

Charles took a deep breath. “Can we sit?”

 

Erik nodded, and the two sat down. Charles began playing with the grass, but still looked at Erik in the eye. Erik remembered the last time he did that and it was when he was talking about his family.

 

“I did go to London for extra studying in physics,” he began. “And while I was there I met this guy…”

 

**...**

 

_"All this happened about a year ago, by the way, my final year in London to be exact.”_

 

Charles had been doing wonderfully in London He’s gotten amazing grades like he has in the past. And he was happily single even though he did miss Gabrielle. But she went to Egypt and long distances weren’t his thing. Everything was going amazingly well.

 

Currently he was spending a Friday evening, focusing on his textbook in a coffee shop. He moved to throw away a napkin he had a snack on when he collided right into someone.

 

“Oh my, I am so so so terribly sorry,” Charles apologized quickly, stumbling backwards but an arm around his waist kept him from falling. His book fell to the ground, as well as what sounded like a cup of coffee and Charles closed his eyes and winced.

 

“Ah, don’t be, accidents happen _oui_?” a french voice asked and Charles opened his eyes and was instantly taken in by the dark red pupils of the man who caught him from falling.

 

Charles felt his normal flirtatious smile on his lips. “They do indeed.”

 

The red eyed man grinned. “You seem calm? Does my appearance not startle you?”

 

“I know of a mutant with red skin and a tail, trust me, your physical mutation is far from frightening,” Charles replied. “Oh! As much as I enjoy being saved, I do need to check my book.”

 

The mutant nodded, and helped Charles stand up straight as he looked down and sighed in relief. “I am sorry about the coffee,” he apologized again picking up his book which miraculously didn’t get too damaged. “What if I buy you a new one?”

 

“Dat sounds lovely. But do I get a name first?”

 

“Charles Xavier,” he introduced as he stood up and extended a hand. The other man took it with a smile.

 

“Remy LeBeau.”

 

_“Coffee ending up being the two of us going to bar," Charles continued and Erik did his best to hide his jealousy._

 

“So, you wanna be a professor. Impressive _chère_ ,” Remy complemented taking a drink.

 

Charles shrugged, and took a drink. “I’m an impressive guy,” he mused.

 

Remy nodded. “I can agree. And a telepath?”

 

“It may help with my intellect,” Charles grinned.

 

“Well you know what dey say,” Remy mused.

 

Charles raised an eyebrow. “Do I?” he challenged, a slight knowing smirk on his lips. “You should inform me anyway.”

 

Remy hummed, and took a sip. “Dey say, de brain,” Remy leaned forward and tapped Charles’s forehead with his pointer and middle finger. “Is de biggest sexual organ.”

 

“Funny then, considering I’m one of the smartest people in the world,” Charles pointed out, feeling himself get a bit more than tipsy.

 

Remy smirked. “Funny indeed Xavier. But of course, I was raised to never believe anythin’ without proof.”

 

Charles took a long sip. “Well, I suppose I could give you proof. Assuming that fits those cards you like to carry around.”

 

“Well sir Xavier,” Remy began, and took out one of his playing cards with a smirk. “I think it does. And my hotel happens to be near by.”

 

Charles pulled out his wallet, blinking away the blurriness from his vision and left enough money to cover their drinks. “Then why are we here?”

 

“You read my mind,” Remy joked and soon the two were stumbling out of the bar, arms slung around each other as they started to get back to Remy’s Hotel.

 

_“And if I was more aware and less focused on uh, well sex, I might have been able  to realize Remy’s true intention,” Charles explained, a look of regret and shame on his face and Erik couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad._

 

Charles, who was being intoxicated with sloppy kisses and the taste of Remy’s drink, didn’t realize he was being led into a meeting of sorts until they were in Remy’s room.

 

Remy pulled back and eyes went from Charles’s slightly red face to behind him.

 

“Doctor Xavier,” a cool crisp voice spoke and any sign that Charles was drunk or tipsy evaporated within a millisecond.

 

His face fell, and he was clearly sober once again. “Frost,” he countered with clenched teeth. “You played me,” he accused Remy.

 

The mutant shrugged. “I play for de highest bidder, _chère_. And miss Frost is very a good player,” he answered.

 

Charles glared, but took a breath and turned around to face Emma. “You went through quite the ruse to speak for me. How did you know I was here?"

 

_“Wait,” Erik interrupted. “You knew Emma before this?”_

 

_Charles nodded. “She came to us years back. Before Scott and Jean moved out. And a couple years before I went to London. She tried to…” Charles searched for the right words. “Get us to join her and her colleague at Genosha and the means as she did to convince us left on bad terms. The end result was that I were to help her if she ever needed it and I was out of town.”_

 

_Erik knew he was leaving out details, but they didn’t seem to be important so just nodded and let Charles continue ._

 

“I have eyes everywhere Charles,” Emma answered, sitting on the bed.

 

Charles looked over to Remy. “So it seems,” he muttered. “So what do you want?”

 

“You know. I require your help,,” she answered.

 

Charles scoffed. “Right, ‘require’ is putting it nicely..”

 

Emma just smiled. “Did you know your little friend, Senator Kelly, is going to be here in a few months?”

 

“I wouldn’t call us friends. We’ve simply met before, on multiple occasions,” he countered, before answering. “I did not. Why does this interest you?”

 

“My people in New York tell me that the papers say he’s coming to discuss the population of mutants in the rest of the world,” Emma replied.

 

Charles thought for a second. “What is he really doing here?”

 

“He’s continuing his proposition to introduce the mutant registration act.”

 

His earlier iciness faded into worry. “I thought he stopped when congress told him he was insane?”

 

Emma nodded. “He did. Then he met William Stryker whose own son was a mutant. On top of that, Stryker knows the location of Warren Worthington Jr.’s son. He’s staying in Ireland, and for simplicity matters is having the meeting here in London.”

 

Charles took a breath and was now sitting on a couch that faced the bed. “Why do you need my help?”

 

“I need someone better at politics. Someone more well rounded with people. I’ve been spending many years on Genosha and while I have full faith in my abilities, it’s nice to have someone of your level there,” Emma replied and something how easily she answered made Charles uneasy.

 

Charles raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the couch. “And what are you hiding?”

 

Emma laughed. “Lots of things sugar. And it doesn’t matter if you know any of them. You’re still going to help.”

 

“And you’re sure of that?”

 

“Because they’re bring Warren the third in. For proof.”

 

Charles managed to keep his face impassive and emotions in checks. “This is happening in a few months? Why not stop him from coming?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I tried that already. He didn’t believe me. So if you take care of the politics side, I’ll take care of Warren.”

 

“You’re going to recruit him,” Charles pointed out. “And you want to me distract a board of elected officials. I see no way of this ending wrong.”

 

Frost shrugged off the comment and stood up. “I’ll see you again the morning of the meeting. I’ll have Remy fetch you. Good bye darling,” she called as she moved with a sharp purpose out of the room.

 

Charles and Remy stayed in the room for a few seconds, before Charles stood up. “Well, I think that was more than a sufficient mood killer,” he stated. “I’ll see you in a few months,” he added as Charles walked out the door and decided to take the stairs down to the lobby.

 

_“How come you didn’t check to see if she had any ulterior motives?” Erik asked, taking in the last part as well as he could. He didn’t want to think of Emma as the bad guy. She’s never lied to him. Or maybe- No. Emma had proven to be a friend and that is something he will stand by. Emma has yet to been wrong._

 

_“Her and I may have been on bad terms but I don’t- didn’t read people’s thoughts without permission,” he explained before letting out a sigh. “Now after that, I spent most of the time continuing as if nothing happened. Then five months later, Remy showed up again…”_


	10. So This Is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA, WOW, THIS ONE WAS A BITCH TO WRITE.  
> And I have no idea why. I had it all in my head, and I just couldn't... Execute it correctly?  
> Whatever, it's out now and hopefully the next one won't be too long.

Remy walked into the bar that him and Charles were at five months ago. Charles, was sitting at the bar counter, drink in hand and a smile on his face. He was talking to some girl, and Remy almost forgot that he was also a student.

 

“Xavier!” Remy called out and the Brit turned around his tipsy smile changing into a sober grimace. Charles turned and said something to girl, before leaving his seat and drink and walking over to Remy.

 

“And here I was hoping this all blew over,” he muttered, walking past Remy and to outside, to the street. “Alright, so the meeting is tomorrow?” he asked when Remy joined him.

 

Remy nodded. “ _Oui_ , but miss Frost wishes you to be prepared.”

 

Charles raised an eyebrow. “You mean you didn’t want to wake me up after a one night stand?”

 

“A bit of both,” he answered with a shrug.

 

Charles sighed and followed Remy to his hotel room. Which was in a different location from a few months back.

 

“Miss Frost will be here at-”

 

“Five, yeah got it,” Charles interrupted curtly, as he looked around the room. He saw that there was a divider for the bed that was near the patio. “In which case, I bid you a good night Remy,” he added as he moved to the back of the room and closed the divider.

 

“Night.”

 

_“The next day was… Long,” Charles transitioned, and licked his lips in thought before taking a breath and moving forward in the story._

 

The next morning, Charles and Remy were both up and ready by five am exactly. Which was when Emma let herself in.

 

“Ready darlings?” She asked. She was wearing a white business suit and not her usual revealing business outfit either. Charles had a bad feeling about this meeting.

 

“The plan is for me to distract as you get Warren’s son, yes?” Charles asked, and Emma nod. “I want to talk to Warren first. I want to at least give him another option.”

 

Emma pressed her lips together. “What do you propose as a plan than?”

 

Charles thought for a moment. “You talk to them first, long enough for me to find Warren, give him the chance to go to New York. Then you tell them you have an associate and then we can trade places.”

 

The omega level telepath thought for a minute. “Fine. One condition.”

 

“Yes?” Charles asked, almost surprised Emma even agreed.

 

“Remy stays with you the whole time.”

 

Charles thought for a moment. “Deal.”

 

Emma smiled once again and the three got into a car and Remy drove them (With Emma in the passenger seat and Charles in the back) to the office where the meeting is taking place.

 

The three, in their suits and sunglasses, entered the building with no hassle. Charles and Remy moved to the lower floors as Emma moved to the upstairs.The lower floors were easy enough to get by anyone without any questions, It wasn't until Remy and Charles got to a door that had two guys in suits guarding it that they had any problems.

 

“Are you two lost?” the guard with red-ish hair asked.

 

“Not all, we were just going to enter the room. Would you mind going outside and not bothering us,” Charles asked, fingers on his temple and a nice smile.

 

The two security guards blinked, and looked to be in a haze. “Yes sir,” they said in unison and moved passed Charles and Remy.

 

Remy smirked. “It's a wonder why you don't do dis often,” he commented.

 

“I don't prefer it. It breaks basic principle,” the telepath retorted, opening the door. “Let me do the talking.”

 

Remy just held his hands up in surrender. The two walked in, and there was a blond haired kid in a huge coat. The boy, who only looked to be in his teens, turned over to where Remy and Charles was. He had worry written all over his face.

 

Charles slowed his steps as the kid moved his back closer to the wall.

 

“You're Warren, yes? The Third?” Charles asked slowly, taking off his sunglasses and clipping them to his dress jacket, and Warren nodded slowly. “You know why you're here, right?”

 

Warren made a face and nodded. “I'm not that young, mister. I'm just... Nervous. But it's okay. I think. My father says it'll be okay,” Warren said, standing up straighter.

 

Charles gave a soft smile. “You don't have to go through with this Warren. You have other options. You can leave. It's _your_ body and  _your_ mutation, you don't have to be forced to show them.”

 

Warren's earlier nervous ridden face now changed with confusion. “How did you...?”

 

“Because Warren,” Charles began out loud. _We all have our tricks_ , he continued in Warren's head

 

“You're one too!” Warren exclaimed smiling a bit. “This... My father can't see you here,” he added in a concern voice.

 

Charles nodded. “I know. But I want to offer you something. I highly encourage you not to go through with this. Your father wants to prove that mutants exist and there are some mutants out there that don't want that. Some can't hide as well as you can.”

 

Warren pressed his lips together in thought. “I was hiding, because my father said I should. But then he told me not hiding would be better. But... He was lying wasn't he?”

 

“I'm afraid so. But right now, an... Associate of mine is talking to your father and the other business upstairs, distracting them to be exact. For you. We want to help you. You have a choice, remember that. Now, my associate is going to talk to you next, and she's going want you to join her. Which you are fully welcome too, but before that, hear me out.

 

“I have this house. In New Salem, New York, over in the United States. It's a huge house, a mansion exactly. And I house mutants there. I won't be back there for another six months, but I have friends there who would welcome you with open arms,” Charles explained.

 

Warren looked unsure. “What about your associate? Join her for what?”

 

Charles pressed his lips together. “I cannot say. Just remember. You have a choice Warren, and my house is open to any and all mutants.”

 

“Okay... I'll keep that in mind, mister...?”

 

“Xavier,” Charles answered. “Alright, now Warren. I'm going to go trade places with my associate. I probably won't see you again after that, unless you come to New York. It was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again.”

 

Charles gave a smile and nod and with a wave, walked out of the room, leaving Warren both confused but less nervous.

 

_“And then came something I should have seen. And the start of me...” Charles kept ripping at the grass and looked down._

 

_Erik frowned, and out of habitat, reached over to take one of his hands in his hand. Interlocking their fingers for what they both know may be the last time. Or at least for awhile. Charles looked back up and his eyes were glossy. Erik swallowed down any emotions of guilt and gave Charles's hand a squeeze. Charles squeezed back with a strained smile._

 

_He took a breath continued again. “I was tricked,” he said. “I'm sure that's obvious by now, but I was. And I, I should have seen that coming...”_

 

Charles and Remy got upstairs and stood right out of meeting room, surprisingly with no one stopping them. Although Charles had feeling that had to do with Emma.

 

_Emma?_

 

_Are you ready?_

 

_Yes._

 

 _Count to five and then come in_ _,_ she instructed.

 

Charles took a breath. He countered to five quietly under his breath. “One... Two... Three... Four... Five,” he stood up straighter and pushed the door open. All eyes went to him and Remy and he just smiled.

 

“Gentlemen,” Emma spoke. “This is my colleague, Doctor Francis,” she introduced with a warm smile. “He will be taking over my presentation on why the Mutant Registration Act shouldn't be passed,” Emma explained. _Keep them talking until I get back_ , she added privately to Charles only. “I have to step out for a moment for a business call,” and with that she swiftly stepped out of the room, phone in hand.

 

The room went quiet as everyone took in Emma's quick speech. Then everyone took their gaze from the door to Charles and Remy.

 

“Good morning,” Charles greeted with a smile.

 

The man at far end of the table cleared his throat. “Morning,” he greeted back. Charles did a quick sweep of his mind and figured out that he was William Stryker.

 

“I suppose cutting straight to the point would be the most beneficial?” Charles asked, his smile staying but his voice stern.

 

Stryker nodded and Charles took that as a cue to speak.

 

“The Mutant Registration Act is to be created to out these... Humans with special abilities?” Charles asked, realizing he needed to pretend he had no idea what a mutant was.

 

Stryker nodded, and looked over to a man on his left. Charles looked over and saw the familiar face of Senator Kelly. Thankfully, Emma and him both agreed to alter their physical appearance slightly before leaving to the meeting.

 

“That’s correct. To be exact, doctor, these abilities can alter the world we know. For example, I know someone with wings,” Kelly explained. “Wings that allow him to fly. And there have to so many others out there. Something like this just isn’t a one time thing,” the rest of his explanation was directed towards the other members.

 

Another man, which Charles read his name as Bolivar Trask-

 

_“Wait,” Erik interrupted again. “Sorry, Trask was there?”_

 

_“Yes. And he wasn’t… He didn’t believe Kelly at first, but well…"_

 

-Spoke next. “Senator, do you really expect us to believe that there is a man that has wings in the world and no one noticed?” Trask asked.

 

Kelly pressed his lips together. “I have proof. In this building in fact. Right at this moment, a friend of mine's son is waiting in a room to come up. Remember that kid with wings? That’s him.”

 

The room grew silent, and Charles felt a little tense.

 

Then the game changer happened.

 

“Well, if you guys wanted ta see mutant first hand, all you had ta do was ask,” Remy spoke, for the first time since seeing Warren.

 

All eyes snapped to Remy, who removed his sunglasses, placing them on the top of his head. They stared but then Stryker let out a laugh. “It isn’t smart to mess with elected officials,” he warned.

 

Remy just laughed, and pulled out his deck cards (Causing at least two of the men in the room to jump thinking it was a gun). “Au contraire,” Remy countered. “I’m not messing because…” he trailed off and held a card between his fingers, aiming it a small planter.

 

“Remy,” Charles gritted his teeth. “Stop.”

 

Remy just grinned. “Sorry, _ chère_, I have orders,” he said and flicked the card to the pot before Charles could stop him.

 

There was small explosion as the kinetic energy that Remy put into the card hit the pot. Breaking it and sending a few pieces flying in different directions. Charles felt panic but managed to push it down.

 

“Incredible,” Trask breathed out.

 

Kelly nodded. “Like I said. Mutants do exist,” he restated.

 

Some other man, a name Charles didn’t catch, spoke up. “And your son is one too?”

 

“Correct and he’s dow-”

 

“No, he’s not,” Remy interrupted. Charles seemed to pale, and he tried to enter Remy’s mind but something was blocking him. Shields. Two of them. He tried to push past them, fingers to temple and blocking everything else, but that only ended in him wincing in pain.

 

“-ou can blame Doctor... Francis,” Charles heard Remy say after he gave up with trying to break Remy’s shielding.

 

The room all turned to face Charles. The telepath kept his composure, and started entering their minds. Then he realized there were shields around their minds. He had two options. Try to knock them out one by one, or go all at once and leave himself defenseless. All eyes were on him, but no one moved. Maybe he could talk his way out.

 

Charles held his hands up in surrender. “He’s lying. I didn’t even know your son was one of these mutants,” he reasoned.

 

Remy raised an eyebrow. “Hidin’ now are you Francis? Gents, news flash for ya. This man right here, why he’s a telepath.”

 

Charles paled slightly, but still didn’t look worried.

 

“A telepath? What like mind control?” Stryker asked.

 

“ _Oui,_ and so much more,” Remy agreed.

 

Charles swallowed. He tried to enter the minds of everyone, to freeze them and make them forget, pushing past the shields. When Kelly spoke out.

 

“Holy- He is! He was, in my mind! I heard his voice!” she exclaimed and soon everyone else suddenly had their hands to their forehead. _Emma_.

 

Charles knew he was screwed. Emma screwed him over. Ten fold. This was why she was okay with talking to Warren second.

 

_Frost you son of a-_

 

 _I would be less concerned about yelling at me, and I would start running_ , Emma interrupted.

 

Charles huffed, sending a glare to Remy. He knew he was strong enough to break through these shields but they were closing in on him. He didn’t have any time. So he took Emma’s advice. And ran. He ran down the halls, and rushed out a door that lead to an alley way.

 

For the first time, in a long time, Charles was caught off guard. What kind of telepath was he? Couldn’t tell when he was being set up. Couldn’t stop anything. Couldn’t even-

 

Charles stopped thinking when he heard a crash next to him. Followed by a flash of light. Charles dodged to the left, hitting into the wall, and being momentarily blinded from the light.

 

“Wait! Xavier,” Remy’s voice shouted. “We can’t let you just run off like that. No no. You need to be… Well out of commission,” and before Charles could retaliate, another explosion sounded.

 

Charles realized then what Remy meant, and why he “missed” the first time. He realized once the fire escape of the next building landed on him. On his spine to be exact. The first thing he felt was pain. Pain and fear and worry and- and then he felt nothing. Which was worse.

 

“Sorry _ chère_,” Remy said and the next thing Charles knew, someone knocked him out.

 

When he woke up, he would be in a hospital. For the next 3 months, where he would meet his next girlfriend, Amelia. Where he would then be subjected to some operations to hopefully regain use of his legs. They didn’t work. So he was stuck in a wheelchair. And the haunting memory of his failure. The depression that came after was too much even for Amelia. So, they broke up and Charles finished school. He called Hank, told him that he got into an accident and that Hank had an idea.

 

**…**

 

“When I got back,” Charles said, coming to the end of his adventure. “He gave me the serum thing, and it… It gave me use of my legs again, but there was a price to be paid.”

 

Erik, who was still holding Charles’s hand, found his earlier worry gone. “Your gift.”

 

Charles nodded, looking from Erik’s eyes to their intertwined hands. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“So you could walk.”

 

Charles shrugged. “I was going to stop when I found out I couldn’t use my telepathy but then… I’m selfish. I didn’t want to deal with the pain of my failure. So I haven’t stopped.”

 

Erik let out a breath through his nose. “And you blame Emma?” his slightly warm tone, now cold and accusing.

 

Charles snapped his head up. “Blame-? Erik, it’s their fault. Emma especially.”

 

“You could have looked to see what she was planning,” Erik countered.

 

“That would have required forcing myself in her mind. I told you, I never did so without permission. Not that deep,” Charles defended himself.

 

Erik just shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like Emma.”

 

Charles blinked. “You- You’re going to take her side?”

 

“I am.”

 

The used to be telepath, swallowed then nodded slowly. He slowly retracted his hand from Erik’s. Charles eyes started glossing over once more, but he managed smile. “You realize, she’s with Genosha right?”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow. He clenched his now free hand. “And?”

 

“What they say is true. She is building an army.”

 

Erik clenched his jaw. “You know, at least she’s fighting, unlike you,” Erik’s voice was growing harder. He wanted to stop but something struck inside of him. “You’re a coward.”

 

“Erik…” Charles began slowly, but Erik shook his head.

 

“Sorry, no,” Erik interrupted. “I- I’m sorry Charles. I don’t, _want_ to hear it. I listened to your story, and you’ve been lying this whole time. From what I have gather, Emma hasn’t.”

 

Charles let out a breath. “So what? This is it? I tell you how she betrayed me and you choose her over me?”

 

Erik shrugged, and stood up. “She came here because I invited her. She was offering me a job at Genosha.”

 

“No. Erik, please, no you can’t,” Charles started interrupting, copying his actions.

 

“I can. And I am,” Erik said, his emotions seeming vacant. “It was… Nice while it lasted. Good bye, Charles,” Erik said, and turned to leave.

 

Charles stared, in slight shock. By the time he was able to snap from his daze it was too late. He wasn’t going to run or shout after him. That was it. It was over. _They_ were over.

 

“Good bye, Erik.”

 

**…**

 

Erik was packed up and gone within a week. He said good bye to everyone but Charles (seeing as they had already done that). And then he was gone.

 

His shop was vacant and the only sign that he had even existed there was the dumb pink and purple paint job. That and the stupid memories that came to Charles every time he passed the house.

 

Charles seemed not bothered by everything that happened but everyone else saw through his disguise. He was miserable. His drinking increased and he started missing work.

 

Two months later, he rarely ever came out of his room besides to go to work. The few times he did, everyone would treat him like he was a second away from breaking. Which he was.

 

And it wasn’t until fifth month of Erik leaving that any of them ever heard word from him. Raven got an e-mail one day. Just say he’s been busy and hadn’t time to keep in touch. He had his phone off and needed to update his plan before he could use it, but e-mail worked perfectly.

 

He told Raven to say hi to others (Sean, Scott, Alex, etc…) but mentioned nothing of Charles.

 

Charles was trying to cut back on his drinking, but realizing Erik was keeping in touch with everyone else _but_ him, pushed him backwards.

 

In fact, it pushed him back enough that by the end of the first year of Erik being gone, he quit his job. What was the point of teaching again? Charles didn’t have an answer.

 

And of course, this spelt trouble for many people.

 

Not about money, no Charles had enough to last him and the mansion residents for a few decades. No the trouble was that Charles never came out. If it wasn’t for Hank and Jean making sure he ate and was alive, Raven would have thought him dead already.

 

It wasn’t until an a year and a half had passed that something new happen. And it all started with a familiar mutant, ringing the mansion’s doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, the next one may be the last one? Or second to last. Just a fair warning.  
> Might do a squeal if I stick to my original game plan.


	11. It Was Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, orignally, this was going to be done by the end of the week. But due to the fact that I have to fix my sleep schedule, which entails me staying up for about twenty eight hours, I decided to write this in all one go. I also have another fic that I really want to begin. But, enough talk, the end of a journey is upon us.  
> So, enjoy, XOXO!~ AidaMae

“Warren Worthington... The third.”

 

When those words came out of Hank didn’t believe him. In fact, had it not been for the fact that Jean was right there to verify the claim, Hank would have just turned him away.

 

Warren came inside, looking a bit nervous. His hands in the pocket of his huge tan trench coat.

 

“Um, hi,” he said. “I was looking for a mister Xavier?”

 

Jean and Hank shared a look. They weren’t sure what to say. But, with a really odd stroke of luck, they didn’t have too. Charles came walking down the stairs. Wearing an old robe, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. He held a drink in his hand and stopped at the mid landing, looking down over at Hank, Jean, and Warren.

 

“Mister Xavier?” Warren asked, looking a bit confused.

 

Charles, who took a sip of his drink in thought, frowned. He pushed his long, curly, and knotted hair out from his face, squinting at the new mutant. “Warren?”

 

Warren nodded. “I uh, I need to talk you,” he began.

 

Charles walked down the stairs a bit more, taking a seat near the bottom. “Alright. Talk.”

 

Warren took a glance over to Jean and Hank. But Charles just shrugged, leaned back a bit on the stairs, and waited for Warren to began.

 

He looked back over to Charles. “It’s Genosha,” he began. “It’s become a dictatorship.”

 

Charles laughed. “Yeah? No shit,” he muttered, taking another swig. “Thought it always has been?”

 

“It wasn’t at first. But Shaw… He used to rule Genosha equally with Miss Frost but now, now it’s a dictatorship,” he explained. “Not like this anyway. He’s imprisoning other mutants!”

 

Charles shrugged. “That isn’t my problem,” he answered, suddenly looking more tired than normal.

 

Warren blinked. “I- I thought you fought for mutants?”

 

“I did. When I was one,” he answered, another drink.

 

Before Warren could responded, Hank interrupted. “Wait, I thought no one could get off of Genosha, once they knew too much?”

 

Warren nodded. “I had… Help. Someone risked their life for me. And he sent me here. To get your help, Xavier,” he added.

 

Charles snorted. “Yeah? And what idiot told you that?”

 

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Warren replied.

 

All eyes snapped towards to Warren. Charles’s blinked. “E-Erik?”

 

Warren nodded.

 

“Is he dead?” Charles asked, standing up and walking over to the other three.

 

“No. I don’t think so. He’s in jail, for sure. Might be killed soon. Shaw never really liked him.,” Warren explained.

 

Charles let out a breath. “So, Erik told you, to come here, and ask _me_ for help?” he asked, tapping a finger on his own chest. “And I’m supposed to believe that?”

 

“I- Erik said you would,” Warren countered.

 

Charles shook his head, knocking back the last of his drink. He looked at his empty drink. “It doesn’t matter. _I_ can’t help.”

 

Warren frowned. “You have too. No one else has a _chance_ against Shaw.”

 

“There is a whole group of mutants here Warren, and an island. I’m _human_ , don’t you understand? I can’t help you,” he repeated, eyes glossing slightly.

 

Warren held his head up, clearly much more brave than the last time Charles and him met. “Erik gave me something, before I left,” he said, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a folded up letter. He held the letter out and Charles stared at it for a moment.

 

“I don’t want it,” he decided, turning around. “You’re welcome to stay,” he added and began walking up the stairs.

 

Warren blinked. “That’s it? You’re just gonna quit like that?”

 

Charles let out a bitter laugh. “Oh Warren, I quit half a year after we met. I’m no use. Ask Jean, she’s a better telepath than I ever was,” he called out before disappearing.

 

The three mutants were left staring after him. Warren turned over to Jean and Hank, looking lost.

 

“He… He’s in a rut,” Hank tried to explain. “I’m sorry, Charles is… Isn’t really here, not the old him. I’m Hank by the way, and this is the Jean he was talking about,” he added, gesturing to him and the redhead.

 

Warren nodded. “Nice to meet you,” he said and began putting the letter back in his pocket.

 

“Wait,” Hank said, and Warren stopped. “Is that really from Erik?”

 

The younger mutant nodded. “I’m surprised he didn’t want it.”

 

Hank shrugged. “Him and Erik had a falling out, and then he just, turned into that,” Hank replied. “Could I have that letter?’

 

Warren handed the letter to Hank. “So you’re a telepath too,” Warren asked, looking over to Jean.

 

“I am,” she answered. “But I’m not as good Charles was,” she admitted.

 

Warren thought for a second. “Any telepath is good enough,” he decided. “Shaw can absorb physical attacks of any kind. Bullets, punches, anything. He has to be stopped through telepathy.”

 

Jean nodded. “Then I suppose you should tell me more about the situation,” she said. Warren and her left Hank and the two moved to Charles’s old office to talk.

 

Hank let out a breath and started jogging to reach Charles’s room. He knocked on the door and waited.

 

“Come in,” Charles’s tired voice came through.

 

Hank opened the door. Charles was sitting on the couch in his room, leaning his head back.

 

“If you’re going to try another serum intervention, do yourself a favor and don’t,” Charles said, as he turned his head to face Hank. He took a notice of the letter in Hank’s hand and laughed. “I’m not reading it.”

 

Hank pushed up his glasses. “Then I will,” he decided. He started opening the letter and Charles made a face.

 

“I don’t want to hear it Hank,” he grumbled, closing his eyes.

 

“ _Charles,_ ” Hank began, ignoring Charles. “ _I_ _know I haven’t contacted you in a while_ _-_ ” Charles snorted, suddenly looking amused. Hank shook his head and continued. “ _And I know coming to you for help is ironic. But you were right. You were so right. And now, I know I don’t deserve it, but I need your help. Please, Charles, if not for me than for the other mutants on Genosha. Warren can help you, but it has to be you. Jean is strong, I know, but he has mental shields. From Emma. It has to be you._ ”

 

Charles, who was looking over at Hank, frowned. “That’s it?”

 

“That’s all.”

 

Charles let out a long breath. “He’s a dick,” he muttered.

 

“And you’re being so much better,” Hank retorted. Charles raised an eyebrow. “Look, Charles, if he does have shields that Emma placed, Jean doesn’t know how to break them. You never taught her. _You_ have to do this.”

 

Charles turned his gaze from Hank to face the opposite wall. He crossed his arms, and said nothing more. Hank let out a sigh. He placed the letter on the coffee table by Charles before leaving the room.

 

Charles lasted a good ten seconds before picking up the letter. He skimmed it over before seeing a part that Hank didn’t say out loud.

 

“Liar,” he muttered and began reading.

 

_It has to be you. And, I wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I know that means nothing, but I don’t know what else to do. Because you aren’t here. And I miss you. So much. I don’t know how you’ve been, no one is telling me, so I think you’ve been doing amazing. But I haven’t... Not really. I’m running out of room, so I’m going to end it here. Please come and help._

_-Erik_

 

Charles blinked and felt something damp at his eyelashes. He growled at his emotions betraying him like that. Erik doesn’t get to not talk to him for about three years and then think he can just send a letter and Charles will go running. He wiped a hand at his eyes, cursing at them watering.

 

Charles just wanted to tear up the letter, and forget about all this. But there was a whole island of mutants being jailed and held under a dictatorship. And Erik- No it’s not about Erik, it’s about-

 

“Fucking Erik,” he grumbled, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. “Dammit,” he hissed, and stood up. He walked over to where he kept case of the serum. After his depression relapsed, he messed up his schedule of taking the damn thing. It’s been a little over twenty eight hours since his last injection. He knew if he didn’t take some soon the voices would come back. He also knew if he stopped know he could help Eri- help Genosha.

 

He put the case back in the drawer.

 

**...**

 

Warren decided to stay for dinner and the night. Everyone was in the dining area by the kitchen (minus Charles of course) eating and joking. Scott, Jean, Warren, and Logan were at one side of the table. With Hank, Rogue, and Raven facing them.

 

“So you have wings?” Rogue asked, after taking a swallow of her food.

 

Warren nodded.

 

“So you can fly?”

 

“I can.”

 

“That’s amazin’,” she said, smiling and continuing her meal.

 

The conversation was light and easy. And then Hank froze mid sentence.

 

“Hank?” Raven asked, frowning concern.

 

But Hank didn’t have time to answer because soon everyone else heard it too.

 

_I really don’t want to ask this more than once, so, would someone be ever so kind to bring up my wheelchair? It’s in the main closet on the first floor._

 

That was Charles’s voice. Clear as crystal. Inside Raven’s head. Inside Hank’s. Inside all their heads. That was telepathy at work. Which meant the serum wore off and he hadn’t taken another shot. Raven felt her eyes water up. Rogue blinked, and felt a little confused. Warren, Hank, Jean, and Scott all smiled in relief and glee. Logan, on the other hand, stood up.

 

“Sentimental,” he muttered and started walking to get Charles his wheelchair.

 

**...**

 

It was only a few weeks after that before everyone was fighting to take down Shaw. And by everyone, Charles rounded up _everyone_.

 

Azazel, Darwin, Alex, Hank, Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue, Sean, Angel, Raven, Warren, and of course who ever wanted to rebel against Shaw at Genosha

 

The game plan was simple:

1) Get to island without being detected. (Which Azazel was able to do, easily.)

2) Follow Warren to the rebellion meeting place.

3) Get Shaw out of his ‘palace’ which was easy seeing as one of Shaw’s closest people was helping them. (His name was Janos.)

4) Began the fight.

5) As the fighting was happening, free the prisoners.

6) Finish and win the fight.

7) Go home.

 

Which was why Charles was now, trying to maneuver his chair around the fighting. In retrospect, this worked better in his head. But, he was almost to where Warren said the prisoners were. He supposes he could just _tell_ Erik that no guards were out and he could break them all out. But that would require going into Erik’s mind. Which Charles really doesn’t want to do.

 

So instead, he was wheeling his way over through a middle of a war. Which probably looked as ridiculous as it sounded.

 

Through some miracle, Charles managed to make in unscathed and uncaught. Well less of a miracle and more as telepathic camouflage, but the maneuvering in his chair was a miracle. He made it to an security like room with a bunch of different buttons and switches. After a quick skim he found the release all button and step five was complete.

 

Charles began rolling back to where the battle was, hoping to help as much as possible. However, he didn’t get far from the prison when a building started falling. Towards him. Charles barely had enough time to tip himself out of his chair, and half rolled half crawled. A few pieces of the building broke off, and managed to cut his face slightly, but he was mostly unscathed.

 

Which may have to do with the fact that the pieces were metal. And were being suspended in mid air.

 

“Damn,” he muttered, checking his face for bleeding. There were a few cuts but he'll live.

 

“Hey! Are you alright?!” Erik’s voice shouted over the fighting. “Can you get up!?”

 

Charles cringed and almost laughed. Erik doesn’t realize it’s him. Charles’s knew shouting wouldn’t work so well, considering he could barely hear Erik. With a long sigh, he reached out. Erik’s mind was warm. Which took Charles by surprise. He was in a relationship with him, but it was comforting how warm it was. Which Charles really wish wasn’t the case.

 

_If I could, we wouldn’t be talking_ , there were a million other things that Charles wanted to say, but instead, he just pointed out the obvious.

 

_Charles?!_ Erik shouted, and Charles winced at the echo inside of his mind.

 

Charles was about to reply with something sarcastic, but the sound of something exploding near by took over his focus. _Yes, now, if you can help you paralyzed ex to not be laying in the middle of the battle field, I would be ever grateful._

 

Erik didn’t reply, but Charles felt his mind getting closer. Soon, he was being swooped up bridal style

 

“You’re here,” Erik pointed out, looking at Charles as if he was dreaming.

 

Charles looked a bit uncomfortable. “I am,” he agreed. “I got your letter.”

 

Erik smiled slightly, but Charles still looked unsure.

 

“I wasn’t going to read it,” he admitted, Erik looked hurt. “And after I did was going to rip it up. I didn’t come just because you missed me,” Charles knew he should shut up but all the rage he felt when he got the letter came back. “I came because mutants needed my help.”

 

Erik swallowed, and nodded slowly. Suddenly he seemed at a loss for words.

 

“I need to get to Shaw,” Charles said, trying to block the disappointment that was rolling off of Erik.

 

“He has a helm-”

 

“I know. It blocks out telepaths. It’s made of metal,” Charles interrupted, trying to speed this along.

 

Erik blinked, and took a second for the words to register. “Metal. Right. Okay, do you know where he is?”

 

Charles nodded. “He should be in the middle of the fight.”

 

That was all the info need and Erik started jogging to the center of the fight. He was careful to keep his senses up, to make sure nothing and no one him or Charles. Charles didn’t really want to admit it but he was glad. Glad it was Erik who find him first. Glad he was being carried by Erik. He was just glad that Erik was here.

 

Because Charles missed Erik. And when he read that Erik missed him it was a huge part on his choice. He didn’t like that though. It was stupid. Erik could be playi- No, he knows Erik isn’t playing him. Telepathy perks. So maybe his grip tighten on Erik slightly, and he wasn’t scowling or frowning, and he-

 

“There,” Erik said, interrupting Charles’s train of thought. Charles moved his head and saw Shaw. He was mostly watching, as most of the mutants saw fighting him wouldn’t do anything. “Are you ready?”

 

Charles took a breath. “Ready.”

 

Erik put Charles down, and the telepath was leaning fully on Erik for support.

 

“Sebastian!” Erik shouted. Shaw snapped his head to Erik. He held his hand, palm up and made an upward motion, pulling of Shaw’s helmet and having it fly over to Erik.

 

“Lehnsherr!” Shaw shouted and started walking.

 

Charles pressed his pointer and middle finger to his temple. He closed his eyes and reached out to Shaw. He froze the older mutant in place. Knocking some out for a few minutes was one thing, but he had to knock Shaw out for a few hours. He wasn’t used to hitting someone with a strong psionic blast, so after a few seconds he manage to build just the right amount of psionic energy, and sent it into Shaw’s mind, causing him to faint right at the spot.

 

Erik blinked. “Charles did you...?”

 

“I only knocked him out for a few hours,” Charles explained, dropping his hand down and opening his eyes.

 

“So that was it huh?” Erik asked, in slight shock from how easy that was.

 

Charles nodded. That was it. The battle was over.

 

**...**

 

It was two days later and Charles was sitting in his chair, hands folded on his lap. He was parked by a fence, that was overlooking the ocean, enjoying the view. He closed his eyes, and for a moment was enjoying the bliss. Until he felt the warmth of a familiar mind walking up the hill. Once it got in hearing range, he felt himself tense slightly, preparing for the following conversation.

 

“Charles,” Erik greeted, walking behind his wheelchair.

 

“Erik,” Charles replied.

 

The two were quiet for several minutes as they heard the sound of the ocean waves, crashing into the side of cliff.

 

“So… This is it. Again,” Erik said, breaking the silence.

 

Charles let out a slow breath, keeping his eyes closed. “Again,” he echoed.

 

“You could stay,” Erik offered, his voice barely heard over the ocean. Not that Charles needed to actually hear him.

 

Charles nodded. “You could come back to New York,” he countered.

 

Erik hummed. “We could work some-”

 

“No,” Charles interrupted, his voice still mellow. “We both know it won’t last.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he admitted.

 

Charles swallowed. “I know.”

 

Erik sighed, and the hands he had behind his back were know draped over Charles’s chest. Erik lowered himself so he could rest his head at the top of Charles’ head, looking down slightly so his lips were near Charles’s forehead. A pose they hadn’t been in in years. Not since they first became boyfriends.

 

“Erik...” Charles began, but couldn’t help but lean into his touch. God he missed Erik so much.

 

Did he really have to go back to New York? Sure he had the mansion there, but he could teach here. He could stay. It would be easy. He could stay with Erik. He should stay with Erik. He _wants_ to stay with Erik. So why is he trying to leave?

 

Erik pressed a light kiss to Charles’s forehead. _Please, don’t leave. Don’t leave like I did. Please... Stay,_ he thought, clearly not trusting himself to speak.

 

Charles couldn’t leave. He knew that when he said he would stay an extra day. He thinks everyone knew that, which is why they didn’t stop him. Erik was different than anyone else he was with in the past. Why else would he come help him. It wasn’t just because of the mutants on the island, no, it was because of Erik. Because he loves him. He realized that when Erik broke up with him.

 

And here was a second chance. All he had to do was say yes. Jean and Scott could take over the mansion. He could stay. All he needed to do was say yes.

 

“Erik,” he whispered, finally opening his eyes, and Erik shifted his head so he could look at Charles. “I love you.”

 

Erik blinked, before Charles could comment any further, they were kissing. Just like all those times before. And Charles smiled into the kiss, moving a hand to Erik’s cheek.

 

_I love you too_ , Erik thought.

 

Erik pulled back, to rest his forehead on Charles’s. “You’re not leaving,” he stated, as if the fact was too good to be true, smiling widely and almost laughing. Charles imagined he was grinning in almost the same fashion. Charles nodded, clarifying the fact, rubbing his thumb along Erik's cheek.

 

“I’m not leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK, IT'S EVEN A HAPPY ENDING. CHARLES RUNS A SCHOOL A GENOSHA AS THE KING'S BOYFRIEND. HAPPY ENDING. KISSES. YAY!  
> (Aka, I was gonna make it bittersweet but I changed my mind.)
> 
> ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS  
> This is the first fic that I have finished fully (That wasn't a one shot or with my cousin) and I feel a bit emotional.  
> I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER CHERIK FIC. It will be sad and dark. It will be fun.  
> But, that's all I have to say on this.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL, GOOD BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
